


Mister Officer

by attyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Car Sex, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, DMUMT, Drugs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Leather, Leather Jackets, Leather Trousers, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgy, Police, References to Drugs, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Tempo outfits, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attyohsehun/pseuds/attyohsehun
Summary: Baekhyun found Chanyeol's gun cool, but he was definitely much more interested in an entirely different gun of his.a.k.a. Chanyeol is a cop. Baekhyun is a drug lord. Naturally, sex ensues.





	1. Mister Officer

**Author's Note:**

> \- Listen to Lil Wayne's 'Mrs. Officer' while reading! =)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun found Chanyeol's gun cool, but he was definitely much more interested in an entirely different gun of his.

Chanyeol cursed as he adjusted his shirt for the umpteenth time that night. He had insisted on keeping it untucked as a last attempt to maintain even a fraction of his dignity. Lay scowled at him before he finally conceded — rearranging his gun holster so that it was hidden under Chanyeol’s shirt, away from prying eyes. Tonight was all about stealth, after all.

Chanyeol thought that he looked ridiculous. He was a grown man for fuck’s sake — a police officer, at that. He wasn’t supposed to wear something like… something like… _THIS_. And seriously!? Was it really necessary to dye his hair freaking gray!?

Lay, the son of a bitch, didn’t even bother to hide his laughter and snickered shamelessly as he adjusted the earpiece on Chanyeol’s ear — bringing it to the back of his head so that it was hidden behind his meticulously styled hair — c/o Kyungsoo from the surveillance team. Disguise my ass, Chanyeol scoffed. If he knew better, he’d say that this was all Kyungsoo and Lay’s idea of a joke. Good heavens. Really, no one will ever have a good enough reason for wearing so many necklaces and rings. Also, he was pretty sure Kyungsoo drew the fake tattoo on his right arm merely for his own amusement. Good thing though, he managed to withdraw his arm just after Kyungsoo finished shading the guitar image he outlined, thereby leaving the rest of his skin unscathed.

Chanyeol glared daggers at the back of Lay’s skull as the man strode out of the room. He hugged his legs and the… he didn’t even know what to call it... into his body and shivered at the sight of the hideous thing. He was pretty sure it was a pair of leggings of some sort, but the bright color was too much for Chanyeol’s liking. Seriously, why did it have to have serpentine prints all over? He had a gut feeling that Kai had something to do with this. And don’t even get him started on the contact lenses they made him wear. Of all the colors of the rainbow — blue!?

Chanyeol took one last look at his reflection in the mirror — trying his best to focus on his face and ignore the leggings he had on which greatly reminded him how much of a snake Lay was for making him wear it. He let out a resigned sigh and stalked away from the locker room — hoping to channel his frustration to the very first person he came across. He didn’t know why, but he always found solace in bullying his colleagues.

Surely, he wouldn’t be the only one dressed like this, right? Right? It’s not like it’s a one-man buy bust operation, after all, Chanyeol assured himself. He was starting to feel better as he strode to the front desk, only for his spirits to be dampened as he laid eyes on Kyungsoo who was lounging on a swivel chair — taking turns in munching on a meat pie and polishing his gun. Chanyeol sighed as he looked down at his snakeskin trousers. Why didn’t he get to wear something like that!? He liked camouflage prints! He was almost convinced that Suho put Lay up to this. Never had he felt more remorseful about that certain bullying incident with the police chief when he was still a junior officer than he had now.

Chanyeol hung his head low and retreated to the lounge instead — hoping to feel better with the company of Kai and Sehun — only for his spirits to be dampened once more. Kai and Sehun were all smiles, sitting side-by-side with their shoulders touching, head huddled together as they shared a pair of earphones between the two of them as they pored through something in Kai’s iPad. Chanyeol rolled his eyes at the pair. He genuinely wondered how these two survived the training back in their day. Sure, they were rather well-built, Chanyeol could say that much. But then again, police training wasn’t just about brute force. Emotional strength was as much a requirement than that of physical strength (read: Chen and Kyungsoo), and he was pretty sure that Sehun and Kai both had the emotional capacity of a five-year-old, maybe two.

Going back to the matter at hand, Chanyeol eyed their clothing. They looked pretty normal to him, or at least, better than him. He’s been working with them for far too long to know that Sehun, Kai, and normal would never fit in the same sentence.

Sehun donned an all-black ensemble except for the white tank he had underneath his jacket — its black leather making him look like the badass that he is more than ever. Oddly though, he wore only one silver chain around his neck, and Chanyeol raised his eyebrows at this. He knew for a fact that Sehun liked his bling-bling. His confusion was answered when Sehun raised both of his hands and Chanyeol finally saw that he wore five rings. Well, what do you know? Someone’s prince syndrome never really got resolved. If it was any consolation, his hair was a shocking red, and suddenly, Chanyeol felt slightly thankful for his considerably tamer gray hair.

The two didn’t seem to notice Chanyeol’s presence in the room as they were so engrossed in whatever was playing on Kai’s iPad. Chanyeol turned his attention to the third male in the room instead.

Kai looked pretty normal at first glance. It probably had something to do with his perfect physique. Clothes just fell right on his frame. Again, Chanyeol had to remind himself that Kai and normal just didn’t click together. He wore a white tank top identical to Sehun’s, only that he didn’t skimp on the gold chains that adorned his neck. Chanyeol mentally congratulated himself as he was not alone in his predicament with the necklaces. It was upon closer inspection that Chanyeol realized that Kai’s coat and jeans had cheetah prints on them — or was it leopard? Chanyeol didn’t know the difference.

Chanyeol froze as he heard a breathy moan escape Kai’s lips, and his eyes widened in shock when he saw that Sehun hitched Kai’s coat up to reveal the pale skin of his stomach. Only then did Chanyeol realize that Kai’s tank top was too short for him. Why didn’t he just wear a cropped top, for fuck’s sake? Chanyeol had half a mind to reprimand Kai about the animal-print concept but he figured now was not the best time, especially when Sehun ever-so-slowly slid his hand beneath the waistband of said leopard-printed jeans and started to nibble on Kai’s left ear. Voyeurism is not something he’d like to be charged with, much less not by his very own colleagues.

The couple sprang apart as if they’d been electrocuted as a furious Chen stormed into the room — eyes growing identically wide as they stared at the self-proclaimed mood maker of the precinct from head to foot. If Chanyeol wasn’t so startled at the fast turn of events, he would have surely laughed at the sight he was welcomed with. All he did, though, was breathe a sigh of relief. At least he’s not the one looking like a long lost member of Guns N’ Roses who just stepped out of a tacky wild wild west movie. And, oh _god_ , is that a fucking mullet?

“Chanyeol! Have you been there long?” Sehun started. Kai was silent beside him, looking like he was camouflaged by his clothes. He looked like he was panting.

“Um, no?” Chanyeol managed to utter before Chen exploded into a litany of the things he’s gonna do to Lay’s innards one of these days.

“Er... What happened, Chen?” Kai seemed to have recovered by now and was finally taking in Chen’s state of dress.

“Seriously! That hag just had to ask the chief for concept advice! Does the chief look like he knows a single thing about fashion!? He's a good boss, but you've gotta admit. He dresses like a grandpa! Apparently, Suho still hasn’t gotten over his supposed career path as a rock star. So here I am. A rock star, from the fucking middle ages!” Chen spat indignantly.

Chanyeol stifled his giggle by thinking about a certain torturous memory. That memory being him walking in on Suho jerking himself off in one of the bathroom stalls. Why he didn’t lock the door was beyond Chanyeol. One thing is for sure, it ain’t a pretty sight. Chanyeol felt a strong urge to vomit so he focused his sight on Chen’s legs instead. His pants had odd lined patterns made of what looked like zippers. It made no sense at all to Chanyeol, and he felt more nauseous than ever.

Finally, Chanyeol settled for Chen’s face instead — the only part of Chen that had a semblance of the real him — slightly disappointed to note that Chen only had three necklaces around his neck. The latter continued blabbering about for a few more minutes before a haggard Suho, looking his age for once, trudged into the room with a smirking Lay in tow. Four pairs of jaws went agape as they eyed their dejected-looking chief of police who had a golden silk scarf around his neck. Suho looked like he wanted to cry and hide inside his beret.

“Errr. What happened to you… your beret?” Sehun, blunt as he is, had the audacity to speak out. He yelped as Kai nudged him by the ribs.

Suho’s lips quivered as he sent a reproachful look to the general direction of Lay who simply shrugged, looking for all the world like he was at the brink of choking himself with his silky scarf.

“I-I-Im taking one for the team,” Suho answered meekly, voice shaky, before storming out of the room — probably to bawl his eyes out elsewhere.

The five people left in the room merely stared at each other before Chanyeol chose to break the silence. “Um. Lay? Why aren’t you dressed yet? What’s your concept?”

“It’s a secret, but I’m sure it’ll blow your mind,” Lay said smugly before he stalked off.

Chanyeol found it in his better judgment not to tell Lay that he’d rather not have any form of _blowing_ from him. Who knew where his hands, and consequently other parts of his body as well, had been. Lay may be hot, but Chanyeol was pretty sure he didn’t want anything to do with a certain three-lettered acronym for the universal love bug, hot or not.

***

Just like any other Friday night, the club was as crowded as it can be. The smell of liquor hung in the air and mingled with the stench of cigarette smoke as the youngsters on the dance floor ground against just about anything that would grind back. Sweaty bodies bumped onto Chanyeol as he made his way across the dance floor. He sighed in irritation as he tried to pry hands coming from all directions. He had a mission, and the sooner he got it over with, the better. He couldn't wait to get out of his rather unconventional ensemble, although now that he thought about it, maybe Lay hadn’t been lying that much. Who knew what went on in the minds of the teenagers that surrounded him, but Chanyeol figured that he had actually blended in. Then again, fashion had never been Chanyeol’s area of expertise.

***

With practiced precision, Chanyeol weaved through the crowd and spotted his prey without so much as an effort whilst keeping a safe distance, for now.

Dancing, dead on the center of the dance floor, was none other than the infamous Byun Baekhyun, looking for all the world like he belonged there — swaying his hips in tune to the beat of the music in a manner that was somewhat seductive, no matter how Chanyeol forced himself to believe that it was just the club's lighting that was messing with his brain.

If Chanyeol had not spent the last six months sifting through the man’s file, he knew he wouldn’t have spotted him that easily. The man’s appearance was a far cry from the mental image people had when they thought of drug lords. Yes, Byun Baekhyun was one of Korea’s drug dealers — the most wanted at that. Chanyeol couldn’t help but think that he was indeed _wanted_ , in more ways than one.

Chanyeol found himself ogling all the more. No amount of staring at the man’s file could’ve prepared him for actually seeing the real thing. Baekhyun in the flesh was probably the most beautiful thing Chanyeol had ever seen, and you’ve gotta trust Chanyeol to have seen a lot of nice specimens, men and women alike. Chanyeol prided himself with dating only the 'beautiful' ones. Then again, there was just something in that man’s aura that drew Chanyeol in. Clearly, the black-and-white photo in the folder that had been sitting on his desk for far too long didn’t give the man justice.

Chanyeol had to scoff at the irony of it all. At first glance, one could almost say that Baekhyun was as harmless as the word itself can be. Chanyeol knew better though. That man was as deadly as his fierce stare could be.

Chanyeol had to shake himself away from the inappropriate thoughts that had entered his mind ever since he laid eyes on the man who was dancing the night away like it was nobody’s business. He didn’t even notice he was ogling until all he could see was a blur of black from too much staring at Baekhyun’s  ~~crotch~~  leather jeans. He chose to bring his eyes up instead — only to gulp at the rather impressive sight. How he didn’t notice it before was beyond him, but apparently, Baekhyun liked his bling too much, as well — if the seven gold chains on his neck and three rings on his fingers were anything to go by. The latter was very much similar to Sehun’s style, except that : Sehun never made Chanyeol feel like jumping someone right then and there.

Chanyeol’s mind was still in a haze as he continued to drink in the sight of the seemingly perfect man. His stare headed north, and he had to admit, Baekhyun had a lot of nice physical qualities, but his neck might as well have been a work of art. It made Chanyeol want to pepper it with kisses and he wondered how good it would feel to nip at his clavicles. And don’t even get him started on those lips, because Baekhyun’s lips were just glorious.

Chanyeol might have let his guard down so much, but he knew he couldn’t blame himself. Not when Baekhyun was now staring back at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Chanyeol swallowed the lump in his throat as they made eye contact. He barely registered the swipe of peach eye shadow on the man’s eyelids before he felt his knees turn into jelly as Baekhyun started to strut towards him in a manner that could only be described as foxy.

Chanyeol stood stock still as Baekhyun stopped barely a foot from where he was frozen like a board — his face mere inches from his, hot breath ghosting on Chanyeol’s cheek. Damn was he close. _Too close._

Chanyeol would never admit to anyone, but let’s just say that this man had been the ‘main star’ of his wet dreams for who knew how long already. Sehun and Kai were rather stupid enough to think that all his staring at this certain criminal’s file was because of his undying dedication to his job. Chen knew better though. The brat had actually given him a rather knowing look after he caught him gawking at Baekhyun’s photo for the sixty-first time one day. While Chanyeol would rather think that it was because Chen knew him well since they were best friends and all, he knew his friend better and he knows that he was suspicious since he could very well relate. And of course, he saw Chen doing just the same to a certain drug dealer’s file also. He couldn’t recall the name, but he could vaguely remember that the guy looked like he came out straight from a manga — those types with hairstyles that made them look like they were electrocuted and seemed to have kohl permanently etched into their waterlines. You get the point.

Seriously, what’s with them and their want for bad boys? Plus, they’re both gay too. No wonder they’re the best of friends. Didn’t they say, “birds of the same feather are of the same species”? Yeah. Something like that. It figures.

Chanyeol was jolted out of his reveries as he felt himself being tugged forward when Baekhyun pulled him by a couple of his necklaces — bringing their faces closer all the more, if that was even possible.

“Hey there, big boy. Didn’t your momma tell you that it’s rude to stare?” Baekhyun whispered into his ear, and Chanyeol felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Chanyeol was quite sure that Baekhyun glanced down towards his nether regions as he said this. This was not good for his sanity. _Not at all._

Not in the twenty-five years of his life did Chanyeol experience the feeling of having nothing to say. Then again, it was never really his habit to stare at suspects’ files for hours on end, he hasn’t really been attracted to someone that much before Baekhyun, and he certainly didn’t think that he’d ever be kissing someone in public in his life, but apparently, he was doing just _that_ as Baekhyun smashed their lips together without so much as a warning. Baekhyun might as well be the devil’s advocate for all Chanyeol cared. The man let him experience a lot of firsts, and surprisingly, he regrets nothing.

It took Chanyeol a while before he realized what Baekhyun was doing, and he responded almost immediately when he did. Chanyeol opened his mouth upon the probing of Baekhyun’s tongue, and he couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips when Baekhyun pulled him by the waistband of his pants and brought their bodies flush against each other, the friction doing nothing to help ease the rise in his body temperature that had nothing to do with the club’s crowdedness.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol decided, tastes like _umami_. It was an inexplicable taste, delicious nonetheless. A combination of sweet, bitter, sour, salty, and sin — all blended in together. There was a vague trace of liquor on Baekhyun’s tongue and Chanyeol was surprised to realize that it was wine. Who would’ve known that Korea’s most wanted drug lord favored such drinks? Classy — Chanyeol liked it.

Chanyeol was surprised when he felt Baekhyun push something into his mouth with his very own tongue — only to realize that the drug dealer wanted to drug him. Of course. Of fucking course. It was nothing but a good old ecstasy tablet. MDMA — 3,4 -Methylenedioxymethamphetamine according to one of Chanyeol's books in forensics. Nothing too shabby, but Chanyeol knew better than to risk it so he inserted the tablet in between his teeth and cheek so as not to dissolve it instead.

Their tongues battled in a fiery dance of passion as Baekhyun guided Chanyeol in a slow dance. Chanyeol may have had two left feet, but Baekhyun found a way to get around that. That way being: grinding against Chanyeol at all the right places. It just felt so right and Chanyeol found himself swaying along to the music — desperate to keep all body contact with the man who had woken the beast in him.

It didn’t take long for Chanyeol to feel a familiar tightening in his pants. Not that anyone could help that — it was Byun fucking Baekhyun we’re talking about, after all. Nevertheless, he was quite amused to feel that Baekhyun mirrored his frustration as he felt something hard brush by his thigh as Baekhyun gave an experimental thrust. They both groaned into the kiss as Chanyeol brought his hands to Baekhyun’s hair to tangle in the soft locks, trailing it beneath Baekhyun’s jacket, following the line of Baekhyun’s spine, and finally settling on the man’s gluteals. Chanyeol reveled in the sound of Baekhyun’s needy moans as he kneaded his hands on the smaller man's supple globes. He subtly spat the tablet out of his mouth, lowering his lips to lick at the latter’s jaw, before finally nibbling on his clavicles. Yes, Baekhyun definitely had a wonderful neck, Chanyeol confirmed.

It was Chanyeol’s turn to shiver when Baekhyun put his leg in between Chanyeol’s thighs — rubbing in a manner that could only be described as sinful. Chanyeol was caught in a momentary state of panic when he felt Baekhyun get a hold of the gun which he inserted at the holster hidden under his shirt. How Baekhyun’s hands got there, Chanyeol had no idea.

“Well. Well. Well. What do we have here?” Baekhyun muttered as he withdrew the gun completely — examining it against what little illumination the strobe lights provided.

 _“_ It’s…my gun,” Chanyeol said, stating the obvious.

“Are you the police?" 

Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun freeze in his hold, and the momentary panic at the thought that he blew his cover had him squeezing Baekhyun's ass harder. "Uh... no?"

"Perfect," Baekhyun breathed into Chanyeol's ear, considerably more relaxed than he was a few moments ago. "I've always had a thing for men in law enforcement. Something about those peaked caps and stars on their chests gets me going. It's a pity my... uh... profession, doesn't allow me to be in close proximity with their kind. Not that that would stop me from enjoying tonight with you, Mister fake Officer. Will you arrest me if I tell you that I’m so much more interested in a completely different gun of yours?” Baekhyun whispered into Chanyeol’s ear, nibbling it in the process, only to be rewarded by a breathy moan.

Chanyeol didn’t have the chance to think of a witty comeback as he saw Baekhyun bring the gun lower onto the waistband of his very own trousers, tucking it underneath the leather in a way that made Chanyeol want to rip them off completely. Chanyeol would rather not think of the consequences if they made one wrong move and said gun fired all of a sudden. But damn, Baekhyun with a gun looked like a wet dream in itself. Chanyeol was about to retract the gun from where it was tucked under Baekhyun’s pants, but was surprised that Baekhyun’s hand fell on top of his and prevented him from doing so.

“Not so fast, hot stuff. You know what they say: you have to work for something you want,” Baekhyun purred and Chanyeol just had to smirk at this. The gun was _his_ in the first place, and it was actually through his work that he got it. And did Baekhyun just call him hot stuff?

“Give me my gun back,” Chanyeol groaned into Baekhyun’s ear. After all, he didn’t want Baekhyun’s precious jewels to go to waste. Such a waste it would certainly be.

“Only if you replace it with a much _bigger_ gun,” Baekhyun mewled before pecking Chanyeol’s nose.

Chanyeol felt a twitch in his manhood as Baekhyun turned away from him and pranced out of the dance floor in a catwalk. He found himself following without further ado — just like a dog trailing after its master.

Baekhyun smirked to himself as Chanyeol followed him in lightning speed. The club’s door hadn’t even closed after him yet but Chanyeol was already by his side, looking so damn fuckable at that. Tonight was definitely a lucky night for him and this hottie was definitely the cherry on top. Two massive drug deals and Xiumin didn’t even bother cutting him out for splitting the profits 60-40. Now that he thinks about it, it might’ve been attributed to the fact that Xiumin wasn’t in his optimal state of mind with that certain brunet’s hand snaking under his jeans as they spoke. Baekhyun had been working with Xiumin for far too long to know that the man had his weird quirks. That man's skull printed polo was acceptable, and Baekhyun thought the leather wild wild west themed jacket looked cute even though it contrasted with his whole badass concept. But seriously? Who in their right mind would don a fucking mullet!? Xiumin’s type really baffled Baekhyun.

Baekhyun broke out of his thoughts as he felt his hand being tugged away. Not long after did he find himself being slammed against the hood of some car at the rear end of the deserted parking lot.

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense,” Chanyeol recited in his brain as he dragged Baekhyun towards his police car. He wanted this to be done and over with as quickly as possible. He knew he had already let himself slip too much the moment he felt himself getting hard. This was not part of the plan, god damn it. And where the hell were Sehun and Kai? They were supposed to look out for him. Then again, maybe the two thought it was all part of the plan. Lay did name this: _'operation seduce and pounce'_ — thus, the animal prints. Who knows what Suho would do to him the moment he learns that Chanyeol had actually let his guard down around the most dangerous man in Seoul.

“You have the right to remain silent… Anything…anything…”Chanyeol mentally kicked himself for not being able to remember the rest of the words. Damn, this was not good. Not at all. They spent an entire semester discussing the Miranda rights way back in his college days. How he couldn’t remember was beyond him.

“Yes, officer? You said something?”

Chanyeol fumbled around his pockets as a last resort to control himself — only to find it empty aside from some keys and loose change.

“Looking for this, officer?”Baekhyun taunted — waving the silver object in front of Chanyeol’s eyes. Chanyeol made to grab the object, but Baekhyun was faster. It took him five seconds flat to handcuff Chanyeol’s hands behind his back. Chanyeol found his cheek being pressed onto the car hood and he felt his resolve drop the moment Baekhyun rubbed his erection on his behind.

“I'm impressed, mister officer. You do take your role play seriously," Baekhyun sneered into Chanyeol’s ear — his body weight pressing onto Chanyeol’s in the most delicious way possible. Chanyeol squirmed and Baekhyun pushed him further down onto the car hood. "You wouldn’t want to do something drastic, would you? Remember, I have your gun.”

Chanyeol couldn’t do so much as let himself be manhandled by Baekhyun. With his gun gone, he was no match for the man. Not that he was complaining though. A slight tugging by his ear signaled him that Baekhyun took his ear piece off.

“Well. It’s been a good life. This is a good way to go,”Chanyeol thought to himself as he felt cold metal being dragged along his nape and onto the temples of his head. He shut his eyes out of fear, only to jolt them wide open as he felt Baekhyun flip him over in one swift motion so that they were now face-to-face.

Baekhyun slammed the gun at the side of Chanyeol’s head, and Chanyeol had to shut his eyes at the impact. He was pretty sure he would be beyond recognition had Baekhyun chosen to slam it onto his face instead. Chanyeol’s arms ached at the strain of the handcuffs at his back, but he wasn’t complaining the least bit. Not when Baekhyun yanked his leggings and boxers off in one go and allowed it to pool by his ankles. He didn’t know it’d be possible, but he was now mentally thanking Lay for these pants. No buttons — easy access — just the way Chanyeol liked it.

He knew he’d been teetering on the borders of insanity ever since Baekhyun initiated that first kiss. Nonetheless, he felt the last shreds of his lucidity slip away as he felt Baekhyun’s slick tongue working against his length — the man engulfing him in his hot mouth without so much as a warning. Oh how he wanted to thread his fingers through the man’s soft blond locks. However, all Chanyeol could do was clench his fists in frustration as he bit his moans with so much effort. He looked down at the man who was bobbing his head up and down along his shaft — getting all the more turned on when Baekhyun caught his eye and winked. The man’s vixen-like eyes were as mischievous as ever, mirroring the look of wanton lust that Chanyeol also had painted all over his features.

Baekhyun grazed his teeth ever-so-lightly at the vein on the underside of Chanyeol’s manhood with the skills of the pro that he was. With a flick of his tongue on the slit, Chanyeol shot streaks of cum which Baekhyun gladly swallowed. Chanyeol should be embarrassed at how fast he came, but his hazy mind couldn't even process that as Baekhyun latched his lips onto Chanyeol's fuller ones — letting him taste himself on Baekhyun’s tongue.

“Now that you’ve had your fun, how about we check on that gun we were talking about, mister officer,” Baekhyun whispered into their kiss, surprising Chanyeol as he felt blood rush south once more despite having just come.

Chanyeol was speechless because really, there was nothing to say. He let Baekhyun maneuver him away from where he was sitting on the car hood and was stunned that the other took his place instead — sitting on the hood with his legs wide-open, teasing Chanyeol all the more. Chanyeol tugged at the handcuffs on his back to no avail. He sighed dejectedly at Baekhyun who was still smirking.

“What did I say about having to work for something you want?” Baekhyun purred and Chanyeol felt his cock twitch with how breathy he sounded.

Chanyeol sighed in exasperation before finally making a move. He brought his cuffed hands lower and stepped over them so that his hands were now cuffed in front of him. He sent Baekhyun what he supposed was a seductive look before edging closer. If Baekhyun wanted to play games, Chanyeol was gonna give it to him. After all, Chanyeol liked his games, and above all, he hated losing. By the end of tonight, Chanyeol would win, by hook or by crook.

Chanyeol smirked as Baekhyun’s legs almost immediately wrapped around his waist — both letting out moans of pleasure at the friction. The former licked a stripe on Baekhyun’s cheeks before he went down to do just the same to his jaw then finally, to his neck. Oh god did he love Baekhyun’s neck. Chanyeol had to laugh when he heard an impatient whimper from Baekhyun, and decided that despite his prior thoughts, winning this game wasn't as important as giving Baekhyun pleasure after all. Besides, they had played enough games already. As much as he found Baekhyun’s cheeks adorable especially when he would unconsciously pout, he knew he’d rather have a taste of Baekhyun’s cheeks down there.

Baekhyun mewled as Chanyeol brought his cuffed hands over his head so that he was enveloped in the rippling muscles — savoring the warmth that Chanyeol's _guns_ , the _guns_ he had salivated over since he first laid eyes on the unknown man, provided him. Chanyeol tugged Baekhyun’s jacket off with his elbows on his shoulders, Baekhyun taking the cue and lifting his shirt over his head so that he was half-naked. Chanyeol took a moment to immerse himself at the beautiful sight of Baekhyun’s pale skin. A string of colorful words escaped Baekhyun’s lips when Chanyeol started to bite and mark the alabaster skin not a moment later.

Baekhyun was more than happy to lift his butt up as Chanyeol finished leaving love bites on his torso, helping Chanyeol hasten the process by shimmying out of the confining garment after Chanyeol popped the button off with his teeth, the very same set of teeth that sent tingles to his spine merely a few moments ago. He arched his back when he felt Chanyeol kiss the tip of his weeping erection which was now freed from the offending leather. He had to give himself a pat on the back for not wearing underwear that particular night.

Chanyeol peppered kisses on Baekhyun's inner thighs, worshiping the taut skin the way it deserved. He nudged his nose against the firm muscles between Baekhyun's legs, delighting in Baekhyun's whimpers as Chanyeol licked every inch of skin he could reach, edging in closer to where he knew Baekhyun wanted and needed him the most.

Chanyeol looked up to see that Baekhyun was holding his breath as he looked down at him through his matted hair. While Chanyeol was positive earlier that he wasn't a voyeur, he couldn't quite say the same about him being an exhibitionist now that he felt himself grow harder under Baekhyun's penetrating gaze. The hair on Chanyeol's nape stood on end at the prospect of being watched, and if he wasn't quite sure before, he definitely confirmed his new found kink when he became fully hard as he nuzzled Baekhyun's erection with his cheek, Baekhyun's broken moan going straight to his very own cock.

Eager to please, Chanyeol spat on Baekhyun's puckered hole, the warmth visibly making said whole twitch. For Chanyeol, it was such a sight to behold that he couldn't help but give in to the pull for him to dive in, darting his tongue out to spread the saliva along Baekhyun's entrance, yelping in surprise when Baekhyun's legs threatened to choke his neck as the smaller man's involuntary reaction to the sudden sensation. Chanyeol heard a mumbled apology from above before he felt Baekhyun's legs slacken around his neck. He secured his arms around Baekhyun's waist to offer him some sort of support, pecking Baekhyun's thigh once more before nudging it with a shoulder, the latter taking the hint and draping his legs on either side of Chanyeol's shoulders. 

With the knowledge that he wasn't going to get choked again anytime soon as he saw Baekhyun's pretty fingers push down on his own knees to keep them apart, Chanyeol went back to the task at hand. Chanyeol wasted no time in devouring Baekhyun, delving his tongue in the latter's heat, pushing the wet muscle against Baekhyun's walls which immediately clamped around it. Chanyeol thrusted his tongue in and out of Baekhyun's delicious wet heat, bobbing his head more vigorously as he aimed to elicit any sort of reaction from the latter.

Chanyeol was starting to get disappointed by the lack of response, feeling slightly insecure as he had never done this before. His apprehensions were for naught, however, when he chanced a glance up at Baekhyun, only to see that the smaller man had his head thrown back, biting the rings on his pretty fingers to stifle his groans, keeping himself from screaming out loud. If Chanyeol thought Baekhyun was pretty before, then Baekhyun was absolutely _gorgeous_ like this — the pale column of his neck all exposed for Chanyeol to devour, his free hand tangling in Chanyeol's gray locks to bring him closer — needing Chanyeol _closer_. So, Chanyeol couldn't bring himself to protest as Baekhyun tugged him up by his hair, lips smashing together yet again in another fiery battle. Their teeth clashed, the kiss lacking finesse, but the sense of urgency to become one was evident in the way Baekhyun sucked Chanyeol's tongue into his mouth, licking and biting and swirling, and all of a sudden, the heat was all _too_ much.

When Baekhyun bucked his hips forward, Chanyeol knew he was a goner. It wasn’t like he had a choice anyway. His hands were cuffed together for fuck’s sake! As much as he didn’t want to hurt Baekhyun, he didn’t have the means to prep him more than he already did. Not that he had much patience left to do just that anyway; he figured his saliva and semen from earlier would suffice as lubrication. And so, finally submitting to the beast that Baekhyun had awakened inside of him, Chanyeol aligned himself against Baekhyun's crease and slowly pushed in, sweet inch-by-sweet-inch.

The both of them growled at the initial penetration; Baekhyun out of pain as he bit onto Chanyeol’s shoulder — feeling himself being stretched to the limit, Chanyeol, out of pleasure at Baekhyun’s tightness surrounding him. Chanyeol felt something wet by his shoulders and he realized that it was Baekhyun’s tears. He felt kind of guilty and all he could do was to bring their lips together as a form of apology. The kiss got more passionate by the second and as Chanyeol felt the heel of Baekhyun’s boots dig on his back, legs tightening around his waist, he took it as a sign that the latter was ready. He slowly withdrew his shaft before cautiously thrusting back in; the sensation was all too much for him, and he had to muster all the self-control left in him so as not to mercilessly slam into the other right then and there.

Chanyeol gained momentum as he felt Baekhyun’s kiss become needier. Baekhyun tugged at Chanyeol’s necklaces with one hand while his other tangled in his gray locks — and suddenly Chanyeol didn't hate his hair color all that much anymore. Chanyeol’s mind was hazy from the lack of oxygen as Baekhyun continued to pull him by his necklaces. Baekhyun immediately slackened his hold when he heard Chanyeol choke, pecking Chanyeol's nose in apology; as if he himself wasn't aware that he was hurting the giant. While the pull on his neck was gone, Chanyeol still felt more inebriated than he ever had in his life, and he didn’t even drink a single drop of alcohol tonight. Baekhyun was just _that_ intoxicating.

It didn’t take long for Chanyeol to feel the familiar pooling at his stomach once Baekhyun started to meet his thrusts midway. Baekhyun, for his part, didn't even need to be touched. Not that Chanyeol could do just that given his present situation. Fortunately, what Chanyeol lost with his hands tied behind him, he made up for with his girth, hitting the bundle of nerves inside of Baekhyun that made the smaller man see stars at the back of his eyelids. Baekhyun was definitely not mistaken when he called the handsome stranger _'big boy'_ earlier.

Exhaustion and over-sensitivity finally catching up with him, Baekhyun was first to reach the peak, having been hard for the longest time that night. Strings of white flew up into the air as Baekhyun's orgasm hit him so hard that he convulsed in Chanyeol's hold. Oddly enough, the sticky fluid looked like it was a part of the design on Chanyeol's shirt, making it a much more meaningful artwork than it already was.

Feeling the sudden tightness of Baekhyun’s ring of muscles around him, Chanyeol hastened his pace as he reached for his elusive climax. Baekhyun, in his haze, still managed to help Chanyeol do so as he spread his legs wider, if that was even possible. The metal of the car hood gave a loud bang from the intensity of their movements, sounding as if it was _this_ close to being dented just by brute force of Chanyeol's thrusts. Baekhyun canted his hips hard once more and it was all it took for Chanyeol to finally tip over the edge, shooting his seed into Baekhyun’s wet heat not long after — waves and waves of pleasure washing over the both of them as they rode their orgasm, with Chanyeol muffling his scream of pleasure in Baekhyun's willing mouth.

Chanyeol landed on top of Baekhyun’s bare chest with a grunt — knees still weak from having come twice in a span of less than thirty minutes. How he even managed to do that puzzled him. Then again, Baekhyun might as well been the best fuck he has ever had in his life.

“How did you know my name?” Baekhyun whispered onto Chanyeol’s hair as their breathing gradually slowed down.

Chanyeol could still feel Baekhyun’s erratic heartbeat against his rib cage, and he had to raise his eyebrows when Baekhyun spoke. He didn’t need to ask why though, since Baekhyun took initiative and went on speaking. “You shouted my name when you came. How did you know?”

“I… Errr…” Chanyeol seriously didn’t know how to respond, because seriously, “I’m-an-undercover-agent-who’s-assigned-to-arrest-you,” wasn’t such a nice thing to say after sex. Most especially not when you wanted _more._

Chanyeol couldn’t think as he brought his head up and hovered over Baekhyun. The smaller man's pout was doing wonders to his brain, and he couldn’t resist the urge to kiss those sultry lips yet again.

The kiss was softer this time – barely with tongue. Chanyeol poured in all his emotions into the kiss, hoping that Baekhyun would understand how he meant it with every fiber of his being. He knew that Baekhyun was more than just an obsession to him, but given the circumstances, he knew he really couldn’t do anything about their situation. This ain’t just some cheesy soap opera about a rich boy and a poor girl not being able to love each other because of the difference in social status. This was real life and Chanyeol knew better than to hope for something more.

Chanyeol reluctantly broke the kiss and stared one last time at Baekhyun’s dazed expression. Baekhyun eyed him curiously as he stood up all of a sudden. Chanyeol thought he saw a flash of hurt in the other’s eyes, but he pushed it at the back of his mind. Instead, he crouched low and retracted the keys from one of his jacket’s pockets and unlocked the handcuffs in haste. Then he quickly brought his boxers and pants up and turned away from Baekhyun before he loses himself more than he already did.

“Hey. Mister officer! Why don't you tell me your name, at least?” came Baekhyun’s voice from behind him.

“Why?” Chanyeol didn’t look back, but answered silently. Baekhyun was able to hear nonetheless.

“So I’d know what name to scream next time,” Chanyeol could hear the smirk in Baekhyun's voice, biting his tongue to keep himself from giving in to his teasing.

Chanyeol oh-so-wanted for this to happen again, but he knew this was too good to be true. He already risked the career he had worked so hard for his entire life just to have a taste of the addictive drug that was Byun Baekhyun. How was he to explain to his colleagues that he didn't manage to arrest the biggest fish in their most wanted list when it was supposed to be a sure and seamless mission from the get go. He clearly didn't need any more distractions, and so, he continued to walk on instead.

“Hey! At least give me your phone number? Please?” Despite his internal turmoil, Chanyeol finally faced Baekhyun with a smirk on his face upon hearing the hint of desperation from the latter’s voice, not able to help the smugness he felt at the ego boost borne by Baekhyun's neediness. 

“It’s 911.”  And with that, Chanyeol stalked off — leaving a dumbfounded and very much naked Baekhyun sitting on top of the hood of his police car.


	2. Let It Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiumin was the best right hand man any criminal mastermind could ever ask for, but he is powerless against Chen's right hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Listen to T-Pain's 'Buy You A Drank' while reading this!=)

 

Chen took one last look on his own legs before he sighed and finally stepped into the bar. Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, and Kyungsoo had already gone in minutes prior, taking turns as a precautionary measure. Not that it was necessary though. People came in groups by the minute and this Friday was a particularly busy one.

Chen spared a sideways glance towards the dance floor where he saw his best friend’s head protruding in an almost awkward manner. The lanky man looked exceptionally tall in the sea of teenagers grinding on the dance floor that it was just so difficult to miss him. Chen had to smirk when he saw Chanyeol scowl as he tugged his shirt lower in an attempt to cover his crotch area. He had complained to Chen about how tight his leggings were on their way to the club, and Chen just had to give him the _look_ , but not before going on yet another litany that went along the lines of how a mullet was probably the worst hairstyle in the world and that Chanyeol’s argument was invalid. Now, that shut Chanyeol up, ‘cause really, mullets should be illegal.

He made his way to the bar instead — intending to drown himself in the contents of the first bottle with the word 'proof' on its label that he comes across. He’d deal with the Chief later. He figured he could always blame Lay for this anyway. It was his way of mourning, _yes_ , because he is mourning for the demise of his dignity. He was pretty sure he had the right to, it has got to be in the bill of rights somewhere. Making him wear this outfit was inhumane, and Chen can't help but think of what famine he had probably caused in his past life for him to deserve this kind of hairstyle!?

It’s not that he was particularly worried about being misunderstood anyway. He was quite sure Suho was feeling the same thing as him right at the very moment. Why else would he choose to stay behind in the surveillance van this time around? Chen knew that it wasn’t in their Chief’s personality to stay on the sidelines. Then again, when you’re wearing something like _that_. Chen was surprised Suho even had the guts to step out of their headquarters — never mind that Suho sprinted into the van and closed the door behind him in lightning speed.

Chen focused his attention on the rows of liquor bottles on the shelf behind the bar instead — contemplating on whether he should take it easy first or go straight to drinking _hard_. He was so engrossed in choosing that he didn’t even notice a certain someone eyeing him from the opposite side of the counter, sitting on the last bar stool on the row.

“Sir. Someone wants me to give you this,” the bartender set a cocktail glass with yellow frothy liquid in front of him, gesturing towards Chen’s far side where a man with spiky black hair returned his gaze and tilted his very own glass in the air for a toast.

Chen felt the beating of his heart increase tenfold, his eyes widening in shock as he recognized said man. He immediately put his head down, only to grimace as he was greeted by the sight of the inutile zippers on the skintight jeans that he so greatly despised with every fiber of his being. In an attempt to calm himself, he grabbed the stem of the glass in haste and downed the cold liquid in one go. The familiar burn in his throat made him a little more relaxed somehow.

“Hey there, shawty. Mind if I join you?” a honeyed voice sounded from somewhere on Chen’s right as someone occupied the bar stool next to him.

Chen really wanted to argue, since he normally would take offense when somebody called him _that_. His height was a sensitive subject, thank you very much. Nonetheless, no words came out of his mouth as he continued gaping at the man beside him. Chen has always had a thing for bad boys, but he hated clichés the most. This is why it puzzled him why the tacky choker around the man's neck made him feel things down _south._  Chen vaguely wonders if this man truly had OCD, as his file had indicated, as he continued to rake his eyes over his rather well-built body. He surely didn't seem to mind that his blazer was asymmetrical, with only one side having sleeves while the left side showed the pale gray long-sleeved shirt that he wore underneath. And don't even get him started on the disastrous placement of the faux epaulettes and buttons on random parts of his one-armed blazer. If _this_ was how fashion was these days, it was no wonder Lay dressed him in the manner he had in order to fit in, not that Chen understood such style though.

Eyes venturing lower, Chen just can't help but feel as if he dug his grave deeper as his eyes transfixed themselves at the three golden chains that dangled at the man's waist — surprising himself at how he suddenly wanted to pull it towards him so that the other's body was flush against his. Chen thought he’d be prepared for this. He had stared at this man’s file more than he spent time bullying Chanyeol, and that says a _lot_. Boy was he _so_ wrong.

The man had started to talk to the bartender and Chen didn’t even know what he was saying anymore. He continued to ogle like there was no tomorrow and he was pretty sure he’d be quite embarrassed by now had he not taken alcohol in yet, no matter how small the amount might’ve been. The man’s eyes were much more captivating in person — forming tiny crescents whenever he smiled at something the bartender said — his lips twitching at the sides every now and then in a manner that Chen would describe as endearing, yet oddly captivating.

“So, what’s your name?” the man finally turned away from the bartender as soon as he handed him his order and continued from where he left off as if there had been no interruption. He propped one elbow on the counter and rested his cheek on his palm.

“Chen,” Chen muttered a little too fast before he could get lost again. He couldn’t focus on anything else but the zillion rings the man wore on either of his hands.

“Oh. That’s a nice name. I’m Minseok by the way, but I go by Xiumin,” the man extended the same hand that was tormenting Chen’s mind, and he found himself gripping said proffered hand all too enthusiastically while resisting the urge to go on a tirade of how he knows: who he is, how he loves to sing high notes, how he adores his pet cat, Tan, how he has obsessive compulsive disorder and all the other shit about him that the Kyungsoo guy from the surveillance department put in that damned file of his. He was quite puzzled at how casually the man introduced himself though, not even hesitating the least bit to say his real name. It’s not every day that you meet a drug dealer who goes on parading his real identity in public anyways. Then again, he did read a bit about how this man was 'eccentric'.

“So, drink?” Xiumin asked and without waiting for a reply, he pushed yet another cocktail glass with the same contents as the one earlier towards Chen’s direction.

“T-t-thanks,” Chen muttered under his breath and he heard a low chuckle from his companion.

“Damn. You really are cute.”

Chen had yet to ponder about how it is possible for someone’s voice to be charmingly high like that, yet still manage to sound sexy. Chanyeol’s voice was as deep as it can get — like an ocean, but Xiumin’s voice made him feel like he was on vacation. He couldn’t quite help the bubbly feeling at the pit of his stomach when Xiumin said he was cute. He was actually screaming like a school girl in his head at the moment. He settled for a small grin instead. After all, he didn’t wanna scare Xiumin off with what Suho referred to as his 'fan girl ~~whine~~ squeal'. He was quite sure that his voice was at least an octave higher than an average fan girl though, but never mind that now.

Xiumin was still sending him that heart stopping smile of his when something clicked in Chen’s mind. This wasn't something Suho would be happy about, but he figured he could use the situation to his advantage. He could enjoy while doing his job. It’s just like hitting two birds with one stone. This was going to work. _Please,_ let it work.

Chen started to feel doubtful though as he felt Xiumin edge in, a little too close for comfort, as he attempted to coax Chen into a conversation. He was pretty sure the loud bass music in clubs was intended for flirting and not dancing like they wanted people to believe.

He ran through the details of their briefing this morning in his head and was in the middle of thinking how to accomplish the 'seduce' part while taking a long sip from his glass as a distraction while Xiumin babbled away. Chen thought he’d never see the day when he’d meet someone as talkative as he himself. Boy was he greatly mistaken. He finally emptied the glass of its contents, unconsciously licking at the rim to bring some of the salt in his mouth.

Chen thought he heard a low growl and he quickly tilted his head towards Xiumin’s direction. He had to gulp as they made eye contact. The fire in Xiumin’s eyes was more pronounced than ever — if that was even possible. Now that Chen figured that he had the seduce part taken care of, he wasn’t quite sure as to how to go about the 'pounce' segment of the plan. Lay should’ve been more specific, he thought. When Xiumin started to bring their heads closer, Chen was sure he was going to fail as he felt like he was the one being seduced instead of the other way around. No plan was fool proof, after all. Especially not when the hot guy you’ve lusted after for so long comes knocking right at your door. You get the point.

Chen’s heartbeat increased its tempo as he felt Xiumin’s hot breath on his cheek — the smell of liquor mingled with a scent that was distinctly his sent shivers along Chen’s spine. Their lips couldn’t have been more than an inch apart when someone so rudely interrupted them by tugging on Xiumin’s collar, breaking them apart.

The man, Chen knew he wouldn’t be able to tell had he not been spying on Chanyeol in the past few months, was Byun Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun, very much like the agent assigned to him, just had to have the worst of timings. Chen was pretty sure Baekhyun and Chanyeol would click.

Speaking of Chanyeol, where the hell was he? He was supposed to keep an eye on Baekhyun. If he had, the man wouldn’t have ruined the moment. He made a mental note to uninstall Soundcloud off of Chanyeol’s laptop later, leaving bubble tea beside it, of course. After all, Chen didn’t ace Strategic Planning for nothing. Also, he’d rather have Sehun take the blame. In short, he didn’t want to die an early death. “Xiuminnie. Quit playing around for a while and listen to me,” Baekhyun continued to nag as he planted himself next to Xiumin.

Chen never thought he’d ever want to bitch slap anyone so badly in his life, but this Byun Baekhyun definitely made him think otherwise. The nerve of the bastard to interrupt what was supposed to be the highlight of his non-existent love life. His one-sided love was about to become… well, not that one-sided anymore. And what exactly did he mean by playing around!? He was nobody’s play thing. If anything, Chen did the playing.

Baekhyun didn’t even spare him a sideways glance as he started to talk in rapid Japanese that all seemed gibberish to Chen. So, they did take precautions after all. It was genius, actually. They’d be able to talk in public about their deals without the fear of getting caught red-handed. Not when there’s no cop who understands _nihongo_ in the immediate vicinity anyway.

Chen felt the last of his patience snap when he saw Baekhyun edge in closer and whisper something into Xiumin’s ear while smirking towards his direction. He knows he has no right to be jealous, but he knows he is. And Chen is not the type to let things slide without a fight.

Baekhyun pulled away as fast as he had went closer to Xiumin and continued to talk while pointing at some figures scribbled on a piece of cigarette foil in his hand. Xiumin was listening pretty intently to him and ended up ignoring Chen. Let’s just say Chen was having none of that.

Chen took one look at the half-full glass of Xiumin’s vodka on the rocks and decided to down it in one go. He was going to need confidence if he was indeed pushing through with the mission, and margarita just ain’t cutting it. No sooner had he felt the last drop of the warm liquid pass through his throat did he feel the warmth spread to his chest and consequently, to other parts of his body as well.

Chen’s head started to feel a little light. Nevertheless, he shook the dizziness off and proceeded with his plan. He whirled the bar stool he was sitting on so that he was now facing Xiumin who was oblivious since he had his head turned towards Baekhyun’s direction. Chen ever-so-lightly laid his hand on Xiumin’s left knee, causing the man to spare him a curious look which he returned with a sly smile. Baekhyun snapped his fingers in front of Xiumin’s face and that made him revert his attention back to the paper Baekhyun was holding.

Chen slowly brought his hands upwards and he felt Xiumin’s hamstrings contract under his touch. Nonetheless, Xiumin’s voice remained even as he replied to one of Baekhyun’s questions. Chen couldn’t be so sure though. Japanese wasn’t his cup of tea. He prefers Mandarin, which was why that’s what he took as an elective way back in university. If only he had known Xiumin is more of a Japanese type of guy. Ah, regrets.

Chen ever so slowly slid his hand under Xiumin’s slacks. Good thing Xiumin’s blazer was long enough. It did come in handy as Chen started stroking Xiumin through the thin material of his briefs. Xiumin's cock was starting to stiffen in his hold and Chen did a mental victory dance as Xiumin continuously mouthed something that sounded like _'ii yo'_ and literally pushed Baekhyun off the bar stool.

Baekhyun hadn’t even had the chance to return to the dance floor when he saw Chen being dragged by Xiumin towards the general direction of the comfort rooms.

***

Chen found himself being slammed against the toilet seat as Xiumin sat him down with brute force.

“I’m done playing nice. I guess you’re not one for small talk, after all. Now, suck,” Xiumin grunted — albeit a little shakily.

Chen shivered at the commanding tone, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he tugged at the waistband of Xiumin’s slacks and brought it down together with his underwear in one go — freeing Xiumin’s hardness of the offending material. Chen’s eyes doubled in size as he eyed Xiumin’s manhood. Damn, Xiumin was big. In fact, Chen was pretty sure he’d be in risk for aspiration if he so much as take half of the length in his mouth. But then again, life is full of risks anyway, so Chen didn’t need telling twice and he set off to work almost immediately.

Chen used his non-dominant hand to press Xiumin against the cubicle door so as to anchor him while he gently lapped at the tip of Xiumin’s cock. He slowly took the head in, swirling his tongue around it — eliciting a mewl from the dealer who carded his fingers on his soft locks in appreciation. Encouraged by the positive response, Chen took in all of Xiumin’s length that he can without gagging — fisting what his mouth couldn’t accommodate with his right hand and pumping it in time with the bobbing of his head.

Xiumin let the fingers that tangle in Chen’s snake lower to his chin and tilted his head up — wanting to see the latter's face as he went down on him. So much for thinking that Chen was nothing but cute. Damn was he _hot_ like this. Seeing Xiumin’s wrecked expression made Chen laugh, as it was a far cry from the powerful he had exuded a while ago by the bar. The gesture sent vibrations from the back of his throat towards Xiumin’s member — the latter quickly pushing Chen away in panic as he realized that he was going to come prematurely. Xiumin could not even get himself to have the decency to feel embarrassed at how fast he came, hot spurts of pleasure landing on Chen's face as he was caught off guard.

The sight of the sticky fluid on Chen's pretty face did wonders for Xiumin, who, not having let go of Chen’s hair just yet, pulled the brunet up and brought their lips together. Xiumin licked Chen's face clean of his essence, Chen’s sweet taste combined with his own cum intoxicating him more than alcohol had ever done.

Xiumin was surprised when Chen reversed their positions and sat him down on the toilet cover before unlocking the cubicle door and stepping out. He was just about to accept that he was stood up when Chen returned a minute later with what looked like little scented candles and a lighter in his hands. Xiumin would be lying if alarm bells didn't ring in his head, but the curiosity and perhaps, the arousal that came with it got the better of him as he followed Chen's every move. Upon seeing Chen's sultry smirk, Xiumin couldn’t even bring himself to complain when he saw that Chen started to light a candle, feeling compelled to follow as he signaled him to take his clothes off.

Xiumin merely kicked his jeans and briefs that were already pooling at his ankles, along with his shoes, off while hastily discarding his upper garments with much fumbling. And then he was stark naked in front of Chen except for the accessories he had on — clothes long forgotten, now innocently perched on the toilet cistern. Feeling quite self-conscious, he tugged Chen by the waist in an attempt to get him naked too. Lucky for him, Chen was ever compliant and helped by taking his very own jacket and polo off as Xiumin tugged his bottoms down.

As soon as they were both clad in nothing but their birthday suits, Chen slowly slid down and straddled Xiumin’s legs — both men groaning due to the friction at the rubbing of their erections against one another. Xiumin felt a stinging on his right shoulder and became more turned on when he realized what Chen was doing.

Chen let the candle wax drip on Xiumin’s shoulder for a few more times before throwing it to the floor when it melted enough that it wasn’t even possible for him to hold anymore. Xiumin, on the other hand, latched his mouth onto Chen’s neck so as to prevent himself from screaming due to the pain, peppering the pristine skin with love bites. The mix of pain and pleasure did wonders to Xiumin's sanity, and he felt himself slowly grow hard once more.

Chen repeated the process to Xiumin’s other shoulder before he stood up and continued his handiwork. He was quite disappointed that he only had red candles. Not that you can expect too much from a bathroom display anyway. Aside from that, he was completely pleased by the sight.

He ignited another one of the candles and let the melted wax drop on Xiumin’s chest, then his torso. When he was satisfied with his masterpiece, he took a while to admire the design before going down on his knees and starting to bite Xiumin’s skin to dislodge the melted candle off it, starting where he ended — at Xiumin’s left hip. Chen worked his way up, taking his time in licking the red spots left after the wax was removed. When he reached Xiumin’s chest, Chen went back to his previous position and straddled Xiumin once more.

When Chen started to bite at his shoulder, tongue swirling in the most delicious way imaginable, Xiumin he knew he wouldn’t last long. Nonetheless, he was no asshole. If it’s any consolation, he seriously thought Chen was cute. So, he brought his hand up to Chen’s face — the latter understanding almost immediately and engulfing his digits in his mouth, coating it with a copious amount of saliva before releasing it with a pop.

Xiumin inserted the first finger in, but Chen wanted more so he bucked his hips onto Xiumin’s hand and just like _that_ , all rationality left the latter. He plunged all three fingers in at a time and scissored Chen’s tight heat. Months of pining for the elusive dealer had Chen desperate beyond belief, and Chen was complaining in no time, wanting more, _needing_ more. It only took Chen the word _please_ to come out of his mouth before Xiumin mercilessly slammed into him in one go. Both hissed at the pleasure of the sudden penetration, and Chen clamped his legs on either side of Xiumin’s waist to keep them from shaking — the tingly sensation of skin on skin contact amplifying the pleasure they were both experiencing.

Chen continuously impaled himself on Xiumin's cock as the latter bucked his hips up, bouncing in a steadfast manner as he sought more of the mind numbing pleasure that being filled provided him with. The pace they set was messy, but delicious nonetheless. Chen tugged Xiumin by the choker on his neck and brought their lips together in a fiery battle of tongues — only letting go when he heard Xiumin start to gag from asphyxia. Xiumin, on the other hand, gripped Chen’s buttocks as if it was his lifeline — kneading them slowly in his palms; the cold metal of his rings a stark contrast to the heat his ministrations made Chen feel. One powerful thrust had Chen doubling over, leaving no space between them as he clung to Xiumin's neck for dear life. The sudden change in angle caused the tip of Xiumin's penis to graze the bundle of nerves that made Chen see stars at the back of his skull, and this time he couldn't hold back anymore. Suho be damned but Chen could definitely care less as his shrill  screams bounced around the four walls of the comfort room, hormones in overdrive as Xiumin hit his spot dead on with every cant of his hips.

Chen's moans of pleasure went straight to Xiumin's cock. Needless to say, it didn’t take long for him to feel the familiar pooling on his stomach return with a vengeance.

A few more thrusts were all it took before they reached their peak. Chen came first, having been holding it in for the entire night. Xiumin was compelled to follow soon after, the sudden clamping of Chen's muscles around him giving him that extra push to tip over the edge himself. Guttural moans left their mouths as they rode their orgasm — Chen meeting Xiumin’s thrusts half way as he rode him. Xiumin’s seeds painted Chen's walls white, while the latter spilled his load onto Xiumin’s chest.

Chen reveled at the sight of Xiumin in front of him — looking completely undone, red blotches forming the letter “X” from his shoulder towards either side of his hips, and his very own cum splayed on his chest. Chen thought it was such a beautiful sight. If this is what he gets for cutting his hair into a mullet, he’d gladly do so for rest of his life. Pushing the mission to the back of his mind and willing himself to think of the consequences later, Chen felt himself nod at Xiumin's query, pecking the latter's lips thereafter.

"So, can I buy you another round before we have another _round_?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Unbeta'd. You know the drill.  
> \- Just a short filler chapter of sorts (for the sake of my OCD) to kind of explore the AU (what AU) while thinking of ways to make ChanBaek meet again since some of you requested that. ^^  
> \- First time writing XiuChen. I just really wanted to write something about all of EXO's outfits. I'm sorry if it's inaccurate! I hope it doesn't suck too much. T^T


	3. Three's A Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police chief isn't immune to everyone's mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR WRITING THIS. I'M SORRY. ㅠ.ㅠ

 

Suho burrowed into his silk scarf, yes, silk — since Lay made him wear one for reasons he himself couldn’t fathom — and let out a sigh after pushing Chen into the club. The usually cheerful mood maker of the precinct, who didn’t give him any problems in the past, had been particularly  ~~bitchy~~  sulky ever since Lay dressed him in those hideous clothes and gave him a mullet. Suho couldn’t blame Chen though. Even the most patient of people had a breaking point. Wearing a mullet should be illegal. Enough said.

Contemplating on what he could do about the matter, Suho thought that he can surely find loopholes in some ordinance that would entitle him to arrest those who wore mullets; and as he looked down on himself, maybe silk scarfs should be banned too. There has just got to be something. He definitely despised the things that Lay made them wear; he made a mental note to have the clothes burned before they see the light of day the next morning.

Suho stood frozen on the spot for a few more minutes, staring at nothing in particular while evaluating his deeds in the past. Never in the six years he had spent as police chief did he encounter such stress as he was experiencing now — and that included the instance when the toddler duo Sehun and Kai first joined them and almost set the office pantry on fire. That said a  _lot_.

He couldn’t help but think that he had somehow done something wrong for him to deserve the current state he was in. Could it be punishment for that one time he scolded Chanyeol for his tasteless jokes when he was still a trainee? He knew he shouldn’t have been too hard on the boy; he was just a rookie after all. People tend to mess up  when they’re nervous right? He shivered at the thought of being a  _bad_  leader — then again, maybe it was just his clothing — it was cringeworthy after all.

It was the wind, he decided. He hugged his coat even closer to his body, jolting to a start and heading back towards the surveillance van at the far end of the parking lot.

***

Suho opened the sliding doors on the side of the van before slamming it back shut as soon as he did. He could feel his cheeks burning from what he had just witnessed. It was as if Kyungsoo’s face which was contorted in pleasure, with his mouth hanging slightly open as he panted, was embedded on Suho’s skull. And don’t even get him started on the mop of blond hair in between Kyungsoo’s legs. No, just  _no_.

He had barely calmed his breathing when he was startled by the sudden opening of the sliding door – revealing a smirking Lay who was licking his lips. Suho could just see the slightest hint of white at the corner of Lay’s lips, before the latter licked it off completely and made a show of swallowing. Suho couldn’t help but gulp as well, finding the knot on his scarf suddenly a little too tight for wear.

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, smiled lazily at him from where he was sprawled on the swivel chair in front of the monitors. Suho’s gaze trailed down to where his hipbones jutted at the slightest from his black skintight jeans, looking as if it had just been pulled up in haste, which was probably the case.

Someone who could only be Lay cleared his throat, and Suho snapped out of his daze, turning a darker shade of scarlet as he realized he was ogling. He shifted his eyes upward instead, only to be greeted by the delectable sight of Kyungsoo’s rather perfectly defined abdominal muscles peaking through his black polo which had been hiked up for reasons unknown. Why Kyungsoo even bothered with covering up in the locker rooms,  Suho would never know. His body was definitely worth flaunting. Then again, that might just be public service on Kyungsoo's part. If Suho was already smitten at the sight of just his lower abdomen, how much more if Kyungsoo got naked?

“Hey, Chief. Learn to knock next time, will you?” Lay sneered, not really sounding as annoyed as he pretended to be.

Suho snapped his head towards Lay’s direction, only to see the man smirking at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He was about to retort with something along the lines of how no one really knocks on car doors, and that they should not have been doing  _those_ things during work hours, much less not on office premises. He insisted that the van be counted as such, considering that it’s used for work purposes – until well, now.

The words died in his throat though, as Lay’s tongue darted out of his mouth to lick at his bottom lip in a painstakingly slow manner, before clicking it against his cheek and producing a popping sound. For the umpteenth time in a few minutes, Suho felt himself redden once more. He would not be surprised if he looked like a tomato by now.

A static sound from one of the speakers broke the silence and Suho hastily stepped into the van and slid into the other swivel chair inside, gliding with his feet until he was right in front of the monitors. He pushed all thoughts of Kyungsoo and Lay to the back of his mind and concentrated on the buttons on the panel instead. He donned a pair of headphones and focused on the voice at the other end.

“Subject confirmed,” the voice said, albeit unclear due to the loud music in the background.

Upon hearing this, Suho sighed in relief. At least, something was going according to plan –  _or so he thought._

Suho was trying his hardest to make out the conversation on the other end. It was too difficult as the bass from the amplifiers was just too much for his ears. Presbycusis was starting to settle in at his age.

When he heard the sounds ebb into a dull thud, he adjusted the camera that was on top of the van through the controls on the keyboard and focused it towards the bar lobby where he saw Chanyeol heading out with unmistakably the infamous Byun Baekhyun.

Suho felt a momentary swell of pride in his chest as he panned the camera to follow the two, only to panic when they went towards a completely different direction which was beyond the camera’s range.

“Chanyeol, what are you doing? Park Chanyeol!” Suho yelled into his mouthpiece, only to freeze when he heard something that he didn’t expect at all. He was so flustered by the breathy moan he was welcomed with that he violently jerked away from the screen, inadvertently unplugging the jack off the speakers in the process – the sound of panting and moaning now reverberating through the whole van.

In a frenzy, Suho hastily fumbled with the controls and failed – only managing to turn the volume even higher. He was beyond uncomfortable when he heard a deep moan that could only be Chanyeol's no matter how hard he tried to deny it. He was about to ask Kyungsoo to help him turn it off, turning his swivel chair around, only for his mouth to go dry as he was greeted by a shirtless Kyungsoo sprawled on the floor with Lay hovering above him.

“Wanna join,  _Chief?_ ” Lay taunted, turning away from Kyungsoo momentarily and sending Suho a fiery gaze.

Suho thought he could have come at the mere sight. The sudden tightness in his crotch was becoming all the more unbearable as Lay took a boot knife from the concealed holster on his ankle and licked it, eyes never leaving Suho’s, before turning his attention back to Kyungsoo where he hovered above his crotch.

The blood from Lay's tongue was trickling down from his mouth onto Kyungsoo’s bare abdomen – leaving a red trail on the pristine skin. 

Suho was no virgin, and he surely had his share of kinks prior, but never had he imagined himself being turned on by the sight of blood,  _ever_.

Who knew Lay was  _this_  type of kinky? It really is true what they say about the  _quiet_   _ones_. Seriously,  a fucking knife? Suho stayed rooted on the spot as Lay made a show of cutting the belt loop on Kyungsoo’s jeans with the same, the silver chain attached thereto falling to the van's floor with a metallic clang.

Lay gave Kyungsoo's glorious chest and torso a once over with his tongue,  abusing the skin that was enticingly splayed out for him to devour. Deeming his ministrations satisfactory, Lay averted his attention down south, popping the button of Kyungsoo's jeans easily with his blade. Kyungsoo hissed as the tip of Lay's knife nicked the sensitive skin just below his navel.

Apologetic, Lay was quick to dive down, his tongue laving the wound which made Kyungsoo hiss anew, albeit for a completely different reason. 

Kyungsoo's fingers tangled in Lay's hair, encouraging, as the latter dipped lower, nosing at the bulge that has made itself apparent beneath his tight briefs.  With a quick work of his deft hands, Lay managed to pull Kyungsoo's jeans off, letting them pool at his ankles. Kyungsoo quickly toed off his  boots, kicking his pants off as well in the process. His briefs followed not soon after, Lay already on the move even before Kyungsoo was pantsless – freeing Kyungsoo’s erection which stood proudly as he was rid of the restrictive material.

His dignity be damned, but Suho couldn’t take it anymore – not when the sounds of Chanyeol's grunting can be heard in the background. The giant has always had a deep voice, but Suho never really thought any of it when he heard Chanyeol, who had too much alcohol, sing off-key at their Christmas party the year prior.

Which was why Suho felt disconcerted by what he was hearing now. Suho could not help but think that Chanyeol's voice sounded best like  _this_  – breathy, moaning, panting. This Byun Baekhyun guy must have a really talented mouth, if the way Chanyeol was mewling was anything to go by.

The sounds of Chanyeol and Baekhyun's intense coition echoed through the speakers and went straight to Suho’s cock. He could not even bring himself to get angry anymore as his men were letting lust take over their jobs at the moment. Not when he himself could feel the growing strain in his pants. Fucking Lay for making him wear the skinniest jeans on the planet. Still, this was better than Chanyeol's leggings, Suho belatedly thought. It really is important to count your blessings, he reminds himself as he shuddered at the thought of wearing _that_ animal-printed monstrosity.

“Are you just gonna sit there forever or do I have to make you beg?” Lay was now on his knees between Suho’s legs, and Suho felt himself harden all the more, if that was even possible.

Once Lay tugged Suho’s trousers lower, the Chief felt all his inhibitions slip away. He kicked the material off as soon as it reached his ankles, a little  _too_  eagerly than he would ever admit.

When Lay started to peel his underwear off, Suho just lost it. It was too slow for his liking, and he was already so painfully hard that he took the knife out of Lay’s grip and cut the fabric at the side in haste. He shivered as he felt cold air come in contact with his weeping manhood – precum already leaking at the tip.

“Wow. You're packin. Even bigger than Kyungsoo. I knew only  _these_  skintight jeans can restrain what you got there,  _Chief_ ,” Lay simpered, his hot breath ghosting over Suho’s cock. That answered Suho’s silent question as to how he ended up wearing the godforsaken trousers which made his legs numb, and elicited a grunt of disapproval from Kyungsoo at the comparison.

Teasing – Lay did it so well that Suho could not hold it any longer. He pulled Lay by the ~~fifty-five~~ golden chains that adorned his neck and pushed his head down – the sudden contact sending shivers on his spine. He felt Lay smile against his inner thigh as the younger pried his legs wider and settled them on the arm rests on his either side before starting to pump his length with slow, languid strokes. Suho fisted Lay’s hair as a sign of his desperation, coaxing the latter to hasten the pace. 

Taking the cue, Lay brought his head lower, tongue darting out at the slightest to lick at the precum before engulfing Suho’s length without so much as a warning. Suho tightened his grip on Lay’s locks even more,  urging the younger to go deeper as he fucked himself on Lay’s mouth.

For some reason, Lay screamed around Suho’s manhood, sending vibrations to Suho’s sensitive cock, making him shoot strings of white as he came hard in Lay’s mouth. Suho slumped on his chair as Lay released him with a pop – going up and straddling him before planting a big wet kiss on his mouth.

Lay bit on Suho’s lip, causing the elder to gasp, quickly pushing his tongue in. Suho was so surprised to even complain when he felt Lay transfer something warm into his mouth – the salty taste of his own cum mingling with Lay’s essence and driving him to the stiffen once more despite having just come.

They kissed, hot fiery passion evident as they battled with their tongues as their only weapons. They broke apart when air became scarce and Lay paid homage to Suho’s neck instead, the elder arching his back to give the former better access.

“I’m sorry about that. Kyungsoo is the jealous type. He doesn’t like being compared to others,” Lay muttered in between open mouthed kisses to Suho’s jaw, and only then did Suho remember the third presence in the van.

Kyungsoo was on his knees behind Lay. His fingers disappeared into where Lay’s hole may have been; realization hit him then and there. Suho felt his manhood twitch as Lay bucked up against him, realizing that the reason for Lay’s scream earlier had been the result of a certain someone’s fingers inside of him.

Lay continued to cant his hips forward, cock rubbing against Suho's exposed manhood which had slowly come back to life at the delicious friction. Lay tugged Suho’s jacket off from his shoulders and fisted Suho’s hair, the beret coming off as Lay tugged harder, lips crashing in a sloppy embrace.

Suho suddenly had the desire for skin on skin contact and he fumbled with Lay’s leather jacket, the material coming off in seconds. Lay’s tank top was next to go, and Suho felt thankful that Kyungsoo deemed it appropriate to rid Lay off his trousers prior. That was one less article of clothing Suho had to work removing for.

Suho reveled at the sight of milky white skin presented before him. He could not resist the urge to feel Lay’s skin, so he brought his lips to suck onto one of the younger’s nipples, licking the nub, and tweaking the other with his fingers as he sucked. He brought his lips up towards Lay's clavicles, biting at the flesh, and licking the red spot that was sure to bruise the alabaster skin.

Suho leaned closer, wanting to leave no space between their bodies, their erections brushing against one another at the sudden movement. The friction became unbearable in mere seconds.

Suho was so far gone, his lust hazed mind barely registering that Kyungsoo had already finished preparing Lay. Kyungsoo removed his fingers and lined himself up along Lay's crease, pushing in the head of his cock slowly. The movement caused Lay to knock into Suho and consequently, the swivel chair below him started to slide away.

Lay fell on top of Kyungsoo, impaling himself fully on the latter's cock when he did. The sudden penetration ripped an animalistic growl from Lay and the sound was enough to distract Suho from the pain in his butt when he fell from his chair.

For a second, Suho was unable to move as he watched his subordinates, Kyungsoo fucking up into Lay who had his head tipped back onto the smaller's shoulders, eyes closed with his legs spread out, giving Suho a full display of the action down below. 

And then, as if breaking the spell, Suho can move again as Lay opened his eyes and stared directly at him, biting his tongue in between his lips to subdue his whimpers as Kyungsoo started to speed up his thrusts.

Suddenly, Suho wanted to touch and so, he did. He bridged the gap between them in no time, mouth going dry as Kyungsoo handed him an open tube.

Lay sent him another one of his alluring gazes along with a smirk, and the implication behind that look was enough to set Suho into work. 

He doused the fingers on his dominant hand generously with lube, the other tapping Kyungsoo's knees to signal him to stop. 

All movement ceased and Lay, not quite able to keep his patience at the sudden loss, grabbed Suho's wet fingers and guided them towards his hole, shifting himself on Kyungsoo's lap and urging his boss to slide a finger in.

Quite surprisingly, it was Kyungsoo's low, drawn-out moan that sliced through the tension in the air. He had been too impassive the entire night, as he usually was, and it fueled the anticipation Suho felt all the more. How good must it have felt for the almighty Do Kyungsoo to react like that.

With newfound determination to experience the same pleasure for himself, Suho felt bolder as he inserted more fingers in, scissoring along Lay's walls and around Kyungsoo's cock to loosen up the muscle.

Lay seemed to adjust easily, an occasional hitch in his breath here and there, a couple of whines when Suho pushed a finger a little too fast, but he was opening up quite well. Suho briefly wondered just how many times he had done this before.

Suho knew his silent question will forever be left unanswered as he felt Lay tug him closer by his scarf, and all coherent thoughts just left him as Kyungsoo extended his legs and clamped them on his hips. Suho obliged to mimic him, bending his knees slightly, both legs on top of Kyungsoo's that were flat against the floor. 

One more tug on his scarf brought him impossibly closer, and Suho felt all reason leave him as Lay slowly wrapped his legs around his waist, hand drenching his cock with the last of the contents of the lube. Lay gave the shaft a couple of pumps before guiding it into his hole, all but impaling himself  down on Suho and Kyungsoo when neither of them made a single move to help him.

This time, Kyungsoo definitely did more than just silently groan, and unfortunately, Suho couldn't say he fared better, not when he himself felt what's little left of his sanity slip away at the overwhelming heat that engulfed his entire being. Intense pressure from all sides bore down on his cock and suddenly, coherent thoughts are a thing of the past.

It was a tightness like nothing Suho had ever experienced before, and he couldn't say he could blame Kyungsoo for the feral growl he let out, mouth hanging open as his eyes rolled to the back of his head at the onslaught of sensations.

This was the first time Suho saw Kyungsoo's face with any emotion other than the daily mask of annoyance he wore at work and the occasional scowl that marred his otherwise pensive visage.

Lay’s face was contorted in either pain or pleasure, but Suho couldn’t bring himself to care about figuring out which is which anymore. Not when the tightness around his manhood was suffocating him to the point that he could not breathe, quite literally. He thought he was imagining it when he felt himself being pulled by the scarf on his neck, reuniting their mouths as he started to lift himself up in a tentative manner, testing the waters.

If this is what happens when Lay wraps a silk scarf on his neck, then Suho would gladly let him do it everyday, his complaints about the same seemingly a memory from the distant past as he felt all his nerve-endings go on overdrive, Lay crashing their lips together as he continued to pull on the scarf around his boss's neck.

Suho was gasping for air by the time Lay slackened his hold on the scarf. He felt his world spin as Lay slowly stood on wobbly knees, the sudden loss of heat making both men automatically reach up to follow his movement, grappling with each other to bring him back down. 

Amused at the needy touches he received, Lay decided to reward them by repositioning himself on Suho's lap, seating himself on the stiff cock that desperately twitched for his warmth. Lay's back was now facing Suho, molding against Suho’s chest perfectly. The Chief was quick to encircle his arms on Lay’s waist, holding him steady while Lay placed his arms on Kyungsoo’s shoulders for support. Lay turned his head to the side to press an open-mouthed kiss on Suho’s jaw before tugging Kyungsoo closer by the lone silver chain around his neck.

Eagerness evident, Kyungsoo slowly slid back into Lay, wanting nothing more than to recreate the shortlived yet mindnumbing pleasure he had experienced only moments ago.

Sensing his lovers' needs, Lay slowly brought himself up and the friction was just too much that the three of them groaned in unison.

Suho was particularly vocal as he let out a string of obscenities when Lay bucked back down, a far cry from the respectable image he maintained at work.

The rhythm they set was messy and disorganized; the movement was slow but nonetheless delicious. Lay tugged on both ends of the metal chains which encircled Suho’s and Kyungsoo’s necks and brought them closer.

Kyungsoo, as if knowing Lay all too well to understand what he wanted, wasted no time in devouring Suho’s lips, chin going over Lay’s shoulder while he was still rocking the three of them back and forth. Damn, Kyungsoo was really strong.

No wonder Chanyeol balked at the mere sight of Kyungsoo's infamous glare, an unfortunate incident a few years back teaching him a lesson not to cross the petite man. At the back of his mind, Suho had always thought that Chanyeol was just overreacting, as per usual. Afterall, Chanyeol looked too much like a giant beside Kyungsoo that it would make more sense for him to win in a fight just by flicking Kyungsoo away with his thumb. Who knew Kyungsoo really had it in him? Truly, looks can be deceiving.

The pace of their hips picked up, along with their tongues. Kyungsoo was less urgent than Lay when it came to kissing, but that did not mean he was any less passionate. In fact, Suho thought Kyungsoo was too passionate, when he tasted copper on his tongue as Kyungsoo bit a little too harshly on his tongue. Lay, never really wanting to be left out, took turns in licking up Kyungsoo’s throat and nibbling on Suho’s ear, teeth grazing just at the right time and at the right places.

The background of Chanyeol and Baekhyun's grunts from the speakers finally halted to a stop; however, the grunting didn’t stop there as muffled groans and moans by the three occupants of the van bounced off its walls. When Lay brought his right leg to rest on Kyungsoo’s left shoulder, Suho knew he wouldn’t last long.

With a final thrust, Suho came hard for the second time that night, Lay’s muscles clenching around him together with Kyungsoo’s manhood rubbing against his, causing him to slip off the edge.

Kyungsoo brought a hand down to Lay’s erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts, aiming for his prostate to compensate when Suho’s thrusts died down in momentum as he rode out his orgasm. Three flicks of Kyungsoo’s wrist were all it took for Lay to finally unravel, body convulsing in Suho's hold as he desperately clung on Kyungsoo's shoulders, his seed shooting up against Kyungsoo’s chest and face, dirtying his shirt and cheeks.

Lay admired the look of the white substance in stark contrast with the black of Kyungsoo's shirt. His eyes trailed up, the hands on Kyungsoo's shoulders tightening its hold as he bent forward to licking his cum off the rotund cheeks, ending with a peck on Kyungsoo's pouty heart-shaped lips.

The sensation of Lay’s wet tongue on his face was all it took for Kyungsoo to finally break. With one last powerful thrust, he came in long spurts inside Lay’s abused whole – painting Lay's walls white, his cum mingling with Suho’s load.

The three of them stayed quiet for some time, never moving as they let their heartbeats slow down to its normal tempo. Kyungsoo was first to withdraw and the friction caused both Lay and Suho to groan simultaneously. Suho withdrew himself next and Lay plopped down on his back and trapped Suho underneath him on the floor – his head falling to the Chief’s shoulder.

Suho turned his head to his side wherein he was greeted by Lay’s dazed face. He couldn’t help but plant a chaste kiss on the latter’s nose to show his appreciation. It must have been so hard on him, no pun intended.

Suho tried bottoming once and he already gave up on it as soon as he woke up the next morning. How much more would it hurt for Lay, considering what they did just now?

He then shifted his gaze to the other man in the van who was leaning his back on its rear wall. Kyungsoo had his eyes closed and the steady rise and fall of his chest would’ve made him look as if he was sleeping, if not for the fact that he spoke afterwards.

“Good thing these things are heavily tinted.” Kyungsoo cracked an eye open, an impish grin on his face.

"Woah. What do you know? The devil knows how to smile, after all," Suho chuckled.

"Careful, Chief. Boss or no boss, Satan does not discriminate in handing out punishment." It was Lay who answered this time, tongue darting out to stroke languidly against Suho's ears, the latter's face flushing a deep shade of scarlet with Lay's next words: "You should try it, Chief. Kyungsoo will punish you with pleasure so good, you'll forget who's the boss."


	4. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun made it his life's mission to tease Kai every chance he got, and there's no way in hell that he'd let their undercover mission get in the way of that.

Kai slapped Sehun’s ass as he slid next to him on the dance floor — eliciting a smug smile from the younger which he felt against his neck as Sehun assaulted said neck upon the changing of tracks. He responded with a roll of his hips and was rewarded by a breathy moan which was hot on his ears. Concentrating was definitely a lot harder when a certain redhead can’t get enough of him. His adam’s apple was sensitive, after all.

The club was crowded as it can be. The strobe lights did nothing to help the inebriation in Kai’s system. He was never one who held his alcohol well. Sehun, however, thought that it was a good idea to down a few shots before setting off for their mission tonight. “Think of it as calming the nerves,” the younger had said. Kai was quite apprehensive about that. He was sure his nerves down there were anything but _calm_ as of the moment.

Speaking of mission, Kai finally grasped a coherent thought in his mind that seemed to be floating. He was actually puzzled for a moment as to why they were here in this crowded club when he and Sehun never really liked these things. Besides, the party the two of them had in the confines of their very own apartment was just as fun — if not more; _wilder_ , most definitely.

“Hun. Easy. The Chief's gonna chop our heads off at this rate.”

“Hmmm. I’m p-pretty…sure…hnggg… he’ll go for… hmmm… our dicks rather. Seeing as… uhhhh… we’re thinking with that instead of our heads," Sehun muttered in between open mouthed kisses to Kai’s neck.

“H-H-Hunnie… S-stop that,” Kai whimpered as he gathered what was left of his strength and pushed the younger away by the shoulders.

“It seems that you don’t want me to stop though,” the younger all but teased, delighting in the way Kai tightened his fists into a ball to rid himself of the tension — all to no avail, of course. Sehun knew that if not for the darkness, he would see that Kai’s knuckles were cyanotic by now.

“Focus, Sehunnie. You wouldn’t want us to get fired, would you?” Kai caught his moan by pressing his hands over his mouth as Sehun started to press his palm directly on his crotch.

“The only fire we’ll be getting is when we get it on. And I assure you, it’s gonna be _hot._ ” Sehun was stubborn as he continued his ministrations — putting a tad more pressure upon saying the last word to get his point across; he was anything but joking.

And really, who was Kai to say no to _that_? Oh Sehun was an irresistible young man — but a horny Oh Sehun was an entirely different story. Let’s just say Kai considered that as his Achilles' heel.

Kai could not even bring himself to care anymore as Sehun made a quick work of the chains that clung onto Kai's trousers, getting it out of the way as he slid his hands past the waistband of said garment. He made a mental note to thank Lay for putting him in his over-sized faux fur coat...? Honestly, he didn’t know what it’s called. It was not the most convenient of ensembles, but Kai could appreciate it more now, since it perfectly hid Sehun’s hand from the view of onlookers. He knew that people were too drunk to care, but it did not hurt to be careful. After all, he could not imagine the embarrassment they would get when they get arrested for exhibitionism — by their colleagues, no less. Yeah. Not gonna happen.

By now, Sehun’s hand had successfully slid past Kai’s briefs and was now stroking his shaft at a leisurely pace — his other hand kneading the blond’s globes as he brought their bodies flush together. Kai felt that all his inhibitions dissipated into thin air as Sehun flicked his wrist just right and Kai brought his face to nuzzle the younger’s neck instead — seeking purchase in the warmth and musky scent ~~Jo Malone Wood Sage and Sea Salt~~ that was distinctly Sehun. He knew holding his moans was pointless, knowing that the bass from the amplifiers would mask more than just his moans. Still, he chose to do so. It was his last attempt at holding onto any semblance of decency, knowing that what they were doing was beyond outrageous.

Kai did not know when he had started to become so needy to the point of agreeing to do rather inappropriate things in public. Then again, Oh Sehun made you do _things_ , and no matter how hard you reason with yourself that you shouldn’t let yourself succumb to those inviting dark orbs which seemed to pull you in, reason in itself becomes defenseless against the man’s charms. And before you knew it, you were already falling freely, deep into the abyss and there was no turning back. Then you would find out for yourself that the innocence in those expressive eyes was a mere illusion. There was nothing innocent about Oh Sehun. You would feel cheated, conned, yet you wouldn’t even care anymore. Not when other parts of his body were just as expressive, and well, _talented_ , like his eyes which made you fall in the first place.

Kai found himself in the same situation yet again. He shut his eyes as Sehun finally took mercy on him and picked up the pace — pumping his whole length and grazing his nails ever-so-slightly on the underside of his manhood every once in a while; enough to send a tingle down his spine, but not to the point of pain. Sehun knew Kai’s body too well, and the elder did not know whether he should be thankful or regretful for that. Sure, it came in handy since Sehun knew how to mouth just right, when to thrust deeper, how to adjust the angle to hit exactly where Kai wanted it, and many more benefits that comes with it.

Nevertheless, he can’t help but become frustrated in times like these when Sehun knew that Kai was near. All he wanted was release, but Sehun was ruthless and made it his life’s mission to tease Kai every chance he got. Sensing Kai’s climax nearing, Sehun encircled his index finger and thumb over the head of the former’s manhood to prevent his release. Kai wanted to scream and shout like there’s no tomorrow, but Sehun only tightened his grip as Kai squirmed in his hold. He realized he’s not in a position to argue when he was the one in the redhead’s mercy.

Kai could not help the yelp he let out as a pair of hands joined Sehun’s non-dominant hand in cupping his ass cheeks. He was pretty sure that Sehun only had two hands, or at least, he did the last time he saw him in plain view. Unless Sehun’s ridiculous pick-up line was indeed true — which Kai thought was absurd. Seriously? “Hey sexy. I’m Sehun and I’m an alien. The moment I fuck you, you’d be out of this world.”

Kai knew there was no fucking way that Sehun was an alien and had four upper limbs. The younger was not joking about the fucking out of this world part though. Kai’s mind was hazy and a voice by his ear answered his silent question as to why there were suddenly extra hands pleasuring him — not that he was complaining. He was curious, that’s all.

“Hi boys. Sorry for intruding, but I’m part owner of this club and I’d appreciate it if you take your business elsewhere. We wouldn’t want them cops raiding us now, would we?” someone’s voice whispered just loud enough for the both of them to hear.

Kai immediately tensed as the presence made himself known as the owner of the club, stiffening even more so upon the mention of cops and raids. If only this man knew who he was talking to. All he could do was to hold in his breath as he waited for the bouncers to throw them out. He was surprised when he felt someone’s tongue arrest his neck from behind. He could feel the man’s smirk as feathery kisses were peppered along his jaw line and he arched his neck to give the stranger better access. Sehun’s tug on his cock brought him back to earth though.

Just as he was about to apologize to Sehun for letting himself go just like that, he was stunned to find himself being sandwiched between two bodies as the stranger took interest in his partner as well. They were now ravishing each other's lips over Kai’s shoulder. God knew Kai wanted to be angry. Some stranger was kissing his boyfriend damn it, but all it did was push him further to the edge. The way Sehun’s tongue danced with that of the stranger's in such a sensual way did nothing to alleviate Kai’s _condition_. In fact, it aggravated it all the more that Kai knew that he would have come at the mere sight, if not for Sehun’s hand preventing his release.

The stranger broke off the kiss and a string of saliva dripped onto Kai’s shoulder in between their mouths. Kai moaned once more as the unknown man licked the saliva which spilled onto his shoulder whilst joining Sehun’s hand beneath his briefs.

“Second floor. First door to the left. Have fun," the man whispered hotly into Kai’s ear as he dropped something cold above Sehun’s hand which was still on Kai’s throbbing manhood before stalking away.

Sehun didn’t need telling twice before he gathered the key in one swift motion onto his palm.

“Hold it in or I’m not gonna touch you for the rest of the night,” Sehun muttered before pulling Kai towards the general direction of the stairs. Kai felt compelled to obey.

***

The door hadn’t even slammed close yet when Kai found himself being pinned onto the floor. The impact surely hurt his backside, and he was pretty sure it’d bruise by morning, but he didn’t care. He realized that nothing else mattered when Sehun was making love to him. Sehun was an aggressive lover, but he wasn’t a selfish one. He was generous in foreplay — so generous in fact that Kai ended up frustrated by it more often than not. One thing that Sehun made sure of was that Kai enjoyed it as much as he did — if not more.

Mere seconds have passed yet Kai found himself completely stripped off the offending animal printed everything that was in the way of his and Sehun’s bodies. Sehun was quick to help Kai in untangling who knew how many necklaces Lay put on the blond's neck. Sehun tugged his own leather jacket off with ease and was working on kicking his trousers off without standing up when Kai felt that he had enough and ripped Sehun’s white tee by the front — ripping the fragile material with brute force even he himself did not know he had. Sehun smirked at the elder’s desperation and ran his hands through the blond locks — pulling gently in the way he knew would make Kai's spine tingle, a foolproof technique that Sehun discovered through his _thorough_ research of his lover's anatomy.

The response was instantaneous. Kai immediately wrapped his legs around Sehun’s waist — feeling the younger’s hardness through his boxers. It made him feel better, knowing that he was not the only one suffering. He groaned when Sehun pulled away again and just kneeled between his legs while examining something overhead. It was just then that Kai bothered to take in their surroundings. Both of them were much too engrossed in the moment to register that they had just entered a fully furnished suite. It was just like any other suites in high end hotels, and Kai thought that they really shouldn’t be making a fuss about it until he followed Sehun’s gaze and realized that the room’s ceiling was made of paneled mirrors — their reflection staring back at them as they scrutinized the ceiling even more.

Kai was just wondering about how weird that stranger’s taste was when Sehun scooped him off the floor in one swift motion. He clung to the younger’s broad shoulders as he was caught off guard — groaning upon the sudden friction it caused. Sehun gently laid Kai down on the red velvet sheets on the bed — Egyptian cotton, nice.

Sehun tugged Kai’s boots off and removed his briefs as well before jumping on top of Kai — wasting no time in assaulting the blond’s torso with bites and whatnot. As tempting as Sehun’s tongue on his navel may be, Kai knew he would not last if they kept this up. So, deciding that foreplay could wait for another day, he flipped them over so that Sehun was now beneath him. Kai, after all, was strong in his own right. He could very well match Sehun’s strength and dominate him if he wanted to. It’s just that he didn’t want to. Well, most of the time, anyway. But now was an exception.

Sehun gave him a puzzled look which was barely noticeable through the dim light cast by the lamps on both side tables on either side of the king-sized bed. Kai kissed the tip of Sehun’s nose, nipped at his bottom lip as he went down, and lapped at Sehun’s prominent adam’s apple before he swirled his tongue one-at-a time on the pink nubs on the younger’s chest . His tongue dipped on Sehun’s navel before he let his breath ghost on Sehun’s weeping erection. Kai knew foreplay was not what he was looking for tonight, but that doesn’t mean he can’t improvise to hasten the process though.

Sehun had propped himself on his elbows to watch his lover have his way with him. He bit his tongue to prevent himself from groaning — unwilling to let Kai know his effect on him. He was, however, rendered speechless as Kai took his whole length into his mouth without so much as a warning — eye contact never breaking as he bobbed his head up and down Sehun’s shaft. Sehun did not even bother with holding his grunts anymore. A colorful string of expletives spilled out of his mouth as Kai started massaging his balls while still sucking him off. Multi-tasking is, indeed, a wonderful skill, Sehun decides.

Kai was getting impatient, not to mention painfully hard, which is why when he deemed Sehun to be ready, he turned and went on all fours. Sehun got the signal as if their brains were wired together and immediately set to work. Kai expected the intrusion which was why he didn’t think twice when Sehun clamped his hand over his mouth. He was about to lick Sehun’s fingers for lubrication when he screamed along the fingers instead as he felt something wet going past the tight ring of muscles on his behind. He already knew that Sehun’s tongue was a wonderful thing and had experienced the wonders said tongue may bring, but nothing could compare to what he’s feeling as of the moment. Sehun only used fingers in prepping before, and as wonderful as Sehun’s fingers may have been, his tongue was just beyond magical.

Kai started to push back to meet Sehun’s tongue thrusting within him. He whimpered at the loss when the younger withdrew, and Kai didn't even get the chance to fully turn around when he felt hot liquid being squeezed on his entrance. He was just about to ask Sehun where the hell he got the lube from, only to gasp as Sehun pulled him back all of a sudden and his back collided with the latter’s toned chest, impaling himself on Sehun’s cock in one swift motion.

The pain coursed through Kai’s spine and hot tears spilt on his cheeks as they stayed in that position for him to adjust to the sudden intrusion. Sehun wound his left arm over Kai’s waist to steady him whilst supporting both of their weights on his right hand behind his back. He traced kisses along Kai’s spine so as to distract the elder from the pain.

“Look up,” Sehun whispered into Kai’s ear as he nibbled on the shell. Kai was compelled to follow and he was greeted by his own reflection — looking thoroughly debauched — lust evident in his own orbs as well as that of Sehun’s. He was so turned on by it that he himself initiated movement — wanting all the friction he could get, the pain from moments ago seemingly a distant memory from the past.

Kai let his head fall back onto Sehun’s shoulder and the younger wasted no time in abusing his lover’s neck with open mouthed kisses. Kai supported his weight on his knees, rising high enough so that only the head of Sehun’s cock was inside, him before slamming himself down once more. The both of them moaned in unison and the heat of Sehun’s breath on Kai’s nape was driving him over the edge.

Sehun started to rock themselves — slowly at first, gaining momentum as dire lust and passion took over them. Sehun threw his head back as well and met Kai’s gaze in their reflections on the mirror overhead. Kai met Sehun’s thrusts halfway, delighting in the way Sehun’s lips parted with his tongue peeking out as if to tease him all the more. Sehun held Kai’s gaze in the mirror as well — drinking in the sight of Kai’s blond hair sticking into his face due to the sweat. He couldn’t look away even if he wanted to.

They held their gazes for as long as they could while the pace they set became more erratic. One especially hard thrust straight to Kai's prostate was all it took for him to come undone without even being touched. It was no surprise with how wound up he was the entire night. Sehun just felt so damn good inside him and he just couldn’t hold it anymore. It's not like anyone can blame him, though. Kai wasn't kidding when he said his boyfriend was gifted, and that gift surely did extend to his assets down there. 

Sehun picked up his pace to compensate for the elder’s weakening thrusts due to his orgasm. He laid them back down on the bed with Kai on top of him — both of their bodies parallel to the ceiling. The redhead felt the familiar pooling in his stomach and anchored himself on his feet before violently thrusting upwards with what’s left of his strength. One more look at Kai's disheveled reflection had Sehun shake with his very own feeling of euphoria. Their gazes were still locked as the both of them rode their highs, Sehun’s seeds leaking over Kai’s thigh as he pulled out while his lover’s essence splayed over his own stomach.

They both lay panting, not moving with Kai still lying atop Sehun. Not once did they release their eye contact through the mirror overhead as they recovered from their climax.

Somebody knocked on the door, but that was irrelevant right now. Sehun was thinking deeply, and it took Kai’s nudge on his rib for him to snap out of his daze.

“Hunnie. There’s someone at the door,” came Kai’s hushed whisper.

“Let them be. So, how about some renovations?”

“Huh?” Kai turned so that he hovered on top of his lover — confusion evident in his face.

“How about we change our bedroom ceiling to mirrors?” Sehun quirked his eyebrow in a lewd manner that made Kai giggle despite himself.

Kai wasn’t even surprised that he wasn’t opposed to the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I LOVE SEKAI CAN YOU TELL??? ;')  
> \- So, who do you think made _that_ cameo in this chapter?  
> \- What do you want to see for ChanBaek's reunion in the last chapter? I'm open to suggestions. Comment below or tweet me! My UN is @attyohsehun ^^  
> \- Sorry this took so long. I kinda lost the drive to write anything and I just got back from Seoul and I still haven't caught up with the pile of work I left to take that vacation and *insert 938712389712 more excuses here* I'm the worst asdfjklgdjaskkfhsk T^T


	5. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision has to be made, but it doesn't hurt to add in a little pleasure along the way, or does it?

Kai was still staring at his panting reflection in the mirror — not even bothering to get off of Sehun’s form beneath him. Sehun’s breath was hot on his ear as the younger regained his breath as well. They didn’t even mind the insistent knocking on the door as they haven’t recovered yet. He was, however, so rudely thrown off his lover's form when Sehun stood up all of a sudden — falling into a heap on the marble floor.

“Hun! What the hell—!?” Kai questioned indignantly.

Only the comforter being flung at him was Sehun’s reply and it took him a moment to realize that there's a third presence in the room.

Kai still had the decency to blush under the young man’s penetrating gaze before he stood up and limped towards the bed. He may not have seen him before, but there was no mistaking that he was the same person who offered them this room at the dance floor earlier. He had to admit, the man was rather good-looking. He had a sharp nose and fox-like eyes that looked as if they were staring right through his soul. Kai averted his gaze towards the man’s pouty lips and he couldn’t help but revel in the feel of those soft lips against his flesh. Judging by those kisses along his jawline earlier, the man had a rather talented tongue, too. The stranger merely smirked as soon as he noticed Kai’s limping and Kai couldn’t help but feel as if he had seen this man somewhere else before. Just where exactly, he didn't know.

“I see that you’ve made good use of the amenities I’ve offered you with.” The still nameless guy slowly made his way towards the bed and sat himself by the edge — opposite his guests who were now huddled together against the headboard.

The man even giggled as Kai and Sehun merely glanced back at him — not knowing what to say or if they are even expected to reply at all. Because really, what do you say to someone who owns the room wherein you just screwed your lover fucking senseless — and a stranger at that. Talk about awkward.

“Oh. How rude of me. I’m Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. And you are?” The guy introduced himself nonchalantly, as if he was just making friends at the village park or the clubhouse, perhaps.

“I’m Sehun and this is Kai,” Sehun managed to reply since Kai had assumed the speaking capacity of a toddler as soon as the other man had entered the room.

“Babe, are you okay?” Sehun muttered under his breath — only enough for Kai to hear.

Baekhyun turned a curious stare at the pair whilst Kai fiddled with the hem of the comforter.

“I-I’m fine. I’m just cold.”

“Well. Let’s do something about that, shall we?” Baekhyun took no more than five seconds before he was hovering over Kai — straddling him with only the comforter separating them. Sehun made what sounded like an indignant yelp from the side that Kai actually thought of as a sign of jealousy until he realized that Baekhyun pressed his palm directly over Sehun’s crotch as soon as he settled himself on Kai’s lap.

Kai couldn’t even be bothered with his dignity anymore. Damn was it so wrong of them to engage in such act, and he never thought he'd ever be caught dead in such a situation, but all his principles flew out the window as soon as he heard Sehun’s breathy moan which was hot on his ear.

Baekhyun stood up and pried the comforter off both men in haste before settling himself back on Kai’s lap and replacing his hand on Sehun’s now half hard erection as if there was no interruption. Kai groaned at the contact of his unclothed manhood with the fabric of Baekhyun’s trousers — the crevice of Baekhyun’s gluteals fitting snugly around his awakening length.

Baekhyun, finally sensing Kai’s frustration as the latter bucked his hips up, ground his ass against Kai’s crotch — delighting in the way Kai’s grasp tightened on his hips. Kai was about to open the button of Baekhyun’s pants when he saw that it was already undone, so he grabbed at the snugly fitting material violently instead — successfully getting his point across to Baekhyun who wasted no time in easing his lower body up to kick his pants off  without separating his lips from where it was latched onto Kai’s chest.

Kai barely registered being hoisted by Sehun and let himself be pressed against his lover’s chest — Sehun’s legs on either side of his torso — Baekhyun still straddling him. He could feel Sehun’s hardness pressing against his entrance just as Baekhyun’s tongue went south towards his nether regions.

Just as Kai felt Baekhyun’s breath come nearer to his dick, the door burst open revealing a harassed-looking Chanyeol who had his mouth wide-open at the sight that welcomed him. Chanyeol knew that his colleagues clearly have been up to some monkey business, what with what he witnessed in the lounge this morning, but he certainly wasn’t ready to witness the compromising position Kai and Sehun were in right now — and with an unknown man between Kai’s legs at that.

“C-close the door, Chanyeol,” Kai managed to stutter as Chanyeol stood motionless by the door — assuming the rigidity of a statue.

Chanyeol could barely register Kai’s words and just managed to obey said order — not being able to do anything else due to the shock.

Kai raised an eyebrow at this. It was the very first time Chanyeol obeyed without question and that includes the time he asked him to pass the plate of rice which was near Chanyeol’s side of the table. Something was seriously wrong with him, Kai decides. Sehun let out a low whistle as he took in Chanyeol’s disheveled appearance.

“Well, it looks like someone got lucky,” Sehun observed, eyeing Chanyeol’s fly which was wide open.

“More like someone got lucky molesting the ever prudent Chanyeol. He looks like he’s been raped,” Kai chuckled in reply to his lover — acting as if it was perfectly normal to taunt a flustered colleague who just walked in on them while sexing it up with a stranger.

“Oh, believe me. He enjoyed it as much as I did — maybe _more,_ ” a sly voice sounded through the room — the man between Kai’s legs making his presence known as he lifted his head and turned to stare back at the newcomer.

The other three men in the room were speechless — all for different reasons.

Kai was quite surprised that such a hot piece of ass — actually agreed to hook up with his rigid officemate was astounding. Did Park Chanyeol just bang this hot dame before Kai did? Yeah, Kai’s ego just plummeted by a few thousand points.

Sehun had an amused expression on his face. Just like Kai, he couldn’t quite comprehend how Chanyeol had landed some sexy time with this bombshell, because Baekhyun could only be called that. He figured it might’ve had something to do with the clothes. He’s gonna have to ask Lay for some fashion tips from now on.

Chanyeol went from zero-to-hero overnight in both Sehun’s and Kai’s eyes. With Chanyeol’s attitude — you know, the not so good kind, Kai and Sehun thought he’d be acting all high and mighty by now. It was in Chanyeol’s nature to be smug about things — and being quite competitive, he does that a lot. The expression on Chanyeol’s face, however, was not one bit mocking — Kai was convinced more than ever that there was something seriously wrong.

Kai hadn’t had time to voice his concern when Baekhyun did the honors of breaking Chanyeol’s silence ever since he’s entered the room.

“So. Chanyeol, isn’t it?” Baekhyun greeted him in a cheerful voice — acting as if they hadn’t done  _things_  prior.

“Y-Y-es,” was Chanyeol’s reply.

Kai was amazed by now. Judging by Baekhyun’s statement, Chanyeol didn’t even introduce himself properly, yet he still managed to get into Baekhyun’s pants. Before tonight, Kai had always thought of Chanyeol as some virginal geek. Who knew? Score.

“Oh. Why are you being so shy? You were quite vocal back at the car.” Baekhyun’s eyes now had a mischievous glint as he untangled himself from Kai’s legs and got off the bed in one swift motion — closing the distance from the bed to where Chanyeol still stood motionless by the door in a lazy manner.

Upon learning this, Kai and Sehun looked at each other as if trying to verify what they heard. Chanyeol having sex in a car? Surely this was a different Chanyeol?

“Chanyeol? You did it in your car!?” Kai couldn’t stop his curiosity and voiced out the very same question Sehun had in mind. Their brains were somewhat connected like that.

Chanyeol’s throat was dry and not a word came out. His flushed cheeks were answer enough for Kai and Sehun, but Baekhyun thought that it’d be appropriate to put words for the inappropriate things they had done.

“No. Not in the car. On top of the car. It was a sturdy car by the way,” Baekhyun’s sultry voice reverberated through Chanyeol’s mind and he felt his cock twitch as he remembered how Baekhyun felt so good around him.

Kai had gone way beyond awe by this time. He didn’t know Chanyeol had a thing for exhibitionism, but damn did  _that_  sound hot. This Baekhyun guy must be crazy for Chanyeol. As to why, Kai has yet to find out.

Baekhyun crossed the few inches between them and in no time did Chanyeol find himself pinned to the door — his back colliding with the hard wood as Baekhyun pushed his body flush against the taller. Chanyeol could only moan as Baekhyun's dainty fingers cupped his manhood through his underwear — breaking his streak of silence once and for all.

“I’m Baekhyun, by the way,” the smaller man breathed into Chanyeol’s ear before taking the entire lobe into his mouth — sucking around it in a way that made Chanyeol’s spine tingle with pleasure.

Chanyeol had to clamp his mouth shut to prevent himself from retorting. He didn’t really need Baekhyun’s introduction. He had known this man for months now — had memorized every little detail by staring endlessly at his file for hours on end. Chanyeol could recite Baekhyun’s daily routine in his sleep. His name was surely a no-brainer for Chanyeol, but with the way Baekhyun was working his tongue lower to nip at his clavicles, Chanyeol knew that he might as well heed the reminder. Fuck everything. He couldn’t even remember his own name at the moment, god damn it.

Chanyeol had his head thrown back as Baekhyun retracted his mouth from where it was latched onto Chanyeol’s neck — leaving an angry red mark that’s sure to bruise by morning. He then pried Chanyeol’s jacket for the second time that night, and Chanyeol was too out of his mind to cooperate. He was submissive as Baekhyun completely tore off his top in haste and pushed his leggings down easily since the buttons were already undone from their previous session. Baekhyun gave him a thoughtful look and Chanyeol can't help the magnetic pull as he looked down to make eye contact — feeling his resolve drop as he immersed himself in the dark brown orbs which drew him in the very first time he saw that wretched file folder that sat innocently on his desk at work.

Baekhyun tipped Chanyeol's head back once more by pulling at the latter's silver locks, bringing him down a tad to whisper the words that finally erased whatever sanity Chanyeol still held on to.

“I told you I liked my men in uniform, didn't I? There's just something about the way they handle their guns that turn me on," Baekhyun's voice was breathy as Chanyeol felt a hand snake around his waist to settle over the gun still in the holster around his waist, the cold metal pressing even more to the taut skin of his abdomen. Chanyeol was about to reprimand him about how dangerous what he was doing for the both of them was, but all that came out was a choked groan instead, Baekhyun's skillful  fingers having relocated themselves around his girth, punctuating his words with a lick that matched the tempo of his strokes on Chanyeol's length. "But _this_ is a million times better, don't you agree?”

That was all it took for Chanyeol to throw all his inhibitions out the window. The beast in Chanyeol had awakened as he grabbed Baekhyun by the waist and pushed their bodies closer than they already were. The heat was suddenly all too unbearable, and Baekhyun probably felt it too, which was why he wasted no time in shrugging off his very own jacket as their lips engaged in a battle in a dire attempt to quench even a fraction of the thirst they both felt. Chanyeol was quick to respond this time and helped Baekhyun undress with an aggression Sehun and Kai had never seen on their resident grumpy colleague before.

The eroticism in Chanyeol’s and Baekhyun’s actions was so strong that Kai felt himself grow hard once more, merely by the sight. Sehun must have felt it too, since Kai found himself pinned to the bed just seconds after — Sehun hovering above him with that all too familiar hunger in his eyes. Sehun assaulted Kai’s sensitive nubs with his tongue while pumping Kai to full hardness. Kai’s senses was on overdrive from the titillating pleasure that he barely registered the dipping of the bed on the other side. He was welcomed with the sight of Baekhyun’s ass high up in the air as he was on all fours above Chanyeol who was lying supine with his arms supporting his weight behind his back. Oh how Kai wanted to feel that tight heat around his manhood right then and there. Sehun’s hand has its redeeming qualities, but there seemed to be appeal in venturing into the unknown a.k.a. Baekhyun’s ass.

Chanyeol might’ve noticed Kai’s ogling that he sat all the way up and captured Baekhyun’s lips in his as he maintained eye contact with Kai who had his head propped on the headboard while Sehun continued to pepper his chest with open-mouthed kisses. The smug look on Chanyeol’s face eventually turned into a smirk as he reached all the way around Baekhyun and settled his long fingers on Baekhyun’s globes — kneading the supple flesh whilst giving Kai a wonderful view of Baekhyun’s pink hole.

"Like what you see?” Chanyeol challenged as soon as he broke the kiss — bringing his dominant hand to Baekhyun’s mouth, the latter immediately sucking at the digits hungrily.

Now that’s the Chanyeol they knew. The arrogant bastard.

Whatever Kai’s witty comeback might’ve been was completely forgotten as Chanyeol plunged two lubed up fingers into Baekhyun’s entrance in one go — Baekhyun’s cries going straight to Kai’s cock and he felt himself grow harder than he had ever been.

Sehun has finally taken notice of the other couple’s presence on the other side of the bed and turned an interested eye towards Chanyeol. Chanyeol merely nodded to Sehun in acknowledgment but the way Sehun mirrored Chanyeol’s smirk made Kai nervous. Sehun shifted and pulled Kai to a kneeling position. Kai turned a questioning glance to his lover, but Sehun merely pushed him towards Baekhyun’s direction as a reply instead. The gesture finally had things in his head click. He couldn’t believe that they’re actually doing _this_ , but he’s not complaining either.

Baekhyun was pushing back against Chanyeol’s four fingers by now — all stretched up and desperate to be taken. The latter withdrew all fingers when Baekhyun brought his mouth to wrap around Chanyeol’s cock with his ass still in the air — fingers finding purchase at Chanyeol’s hips in a useless attempt to ground himself. Kai was uncertain about what to do next, but it was Sehun who coaxed him to go nearer and it wasn’t long before he was prodding the tip of his manhood on Baekhyun’s opening.

Baekhyun was moaning like a cheap whore for all he cares, but he oh-so-badly wanted to be taken that he himself took the initiative to impale himself on the penis nearest to him  which happened to be Kai’s. The sting was inevitable, with only the remnants of the lube from Chanyeol's fingers and Kai's precum serving to ease the sudden penetration, but Baekhyun knew he brought this upon himself and there was nothing he can do but scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure, body all too confused with the sensations he was experiencing all at once. The vibration from Baekhyun’s scream as Kai filled him to the hilt did wonders to Chanyeol’s aching manhood. Not wanting to come merely in Baekhyun’s mouth, he reluctantly pushed Baekhyun’s head away.

Baekhyun was quick to guess what Chanyeol wants and brought himself forward so that he was straddling Chanyeol with Kai still inside him. The movement caused Kai’s dick to slip out of him that led to two different sounds; Kai whimpering at the sudden friction as Baekhyun dislodged from him, and Baekhyun whining at the loss.

Among all the things Sehun loved about Kai was his voice. He sounded good when he spoke or sang, but the sounds he made when they made love would put all those porn stars to shame. And the guttural sound Kai had let out was the last straw. Sehun had been a mere spectator thus far, but he couldn't control himself anymore and positioned himself behind Kai — the latter’s back resting on his sturdy chest. Kai was too out of it to notice that his boyfriend had slowly guided him forward so that his chest was flush against Baekhyun's back, familiar hand giving him a stroke before Baekhyun's delicious heat enveloped him once more, except that it seemed tighter than moments ago, his hazy mind not able to register the thick digits scissoring Baekhyun's hole alongside his cock.

Baekhyun and Kai whimpered at the same time when Chanyeol slowly guided his erection alongside Kai’s inside Baekhyun’s abused hole — taking extra care by squirting more lube he had procured from who knows where on his fingers that had been working Baekhyun open even with Kai sheathed within him. Baekhyun felt as if he was going to break. Chanyeol alone was big enough and Kai was gifted himself too. He felt hot tears on the brink of falling as his nails dug further into Chanyeol’s back — creating crescents on the expanse of otherwise unblemished skin. Chanyeol could only groan at the unbelievable tightness as he fully seated himself inside of Baekhyun. He could very well feel Kai’s pulsating manhood against his own, and it took him all his will power to prevent himself from thrusting up to chase more of that delicious friction.

Baekhyun slowly propped himself on his knees on either side of Chanyeol’s legs — sliding Chanyeol and Kai out halfway before slamming down in one languid motion. Chanyeol and Kai groaned at the unbelievable heat the action brought, but it was Baekhyun's way to make his body adjust faster to the intrusion. In reality, Baekhyun was seeing white due to the pain, and Chanyeol may have been at the cusp of breaking himself, but he was not blind to Baekhyun's needs. He immediately brought himself up with his elbows and settled on a sitting position, sturdy arms snaking around Baekhyun's waist, massaging and squeezing in an attempt to provide the least bit of comfort. Baekhyun bit onto Chanyeol’s neck as he felt as if the pain was breaking him in half. Chanyeol turned his head to the side and kissed the tears on Baekhyun’s cheeks away. He brought his hand towards Baekhyun’s nether regions and played with his balls — distracting him from the pain without stopping his kisses. The kiss soon heated up — teeth grazing against teeth as tongues battled for dominance. They were too caught up in the moment that they momentarily forgot that they had company.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were still engaged in a lip lock when both of them broke apart just as Kai screamed at the top of his lungs — the movement rocking them as well as Sehun penetrated Kai in one fluid motion, the ripple producing a domino effect, neither of them knowing  where it started nor ended. Not that it matters as limbs upon limbs tangled in a messy disarray that had no other goal but to seek endless pleasure.

Baekhyun, seemingly recovered from the pain, started to rotate his hips — further intensifying the friction Chanyeol and Kai felt inside him. Taking cue, Sehun started pistoning in and out of Kai with brute force that rocked all four of them together. Chanyeol was quick to reciprocate the action by meeting the direction of Sehun’s thrusts halfway.The pace was messy and disorganized but they soon found a rhythm that made it work for all of them. Kai came first — shooting his seed inside Baekhyun’s wet heat. Sehun grabbed him by the waist, thereby withdrawing contact with Baekhyun. Sehun pulled Kai on top of him in a jiffy and continued his thrusts. It took no more than mere seconds before he saw white and finally shot strings of white inside Kai as well, the both of them lay panting as they rode their orgasm.

Chanyeol pinned Baekhyun to the bed and brought the smaller man’s leg atop his shoulder. His flexibility still amazed Chanyeol, but he had no time to ponder on that as Baekhyun pulled him by the neck and crashed their lips in a searing kiss — drowning each other’s moans as they kissed almost violently, if one was to put it into words. The change in angle seemed to have pushed Baekhyun to the edge and Chanyeol, sensing that the other was about to come, gave Baekhyun’s balls one last tug before the latter came hard — hands tangling into Chanyeol’s silver locks, desperate for an anchor as he felt the waves of his orgasm crash upon him after so much stimulation in such a short span of time. The sudden tightness of Baekhyun’s ring of muscles around Chanyeol was all it took for Chanyeol to lose his grip and come as well — pistoning in and out of Baekhyun’s limp form as he longed to draw out the inexplicable burn of passion as he reached his peak.  
  
  
Chanyeol fell on top of Baekhyun right after he withdrew, panting, his hot breath tickling Baekhyun’s cheek as he nuzzled the latter’s neck. He felt his hand come in contact with Sehun’s leg and judging by the smell, Kai’s feet was on top of his back but he couldn’t even bother himself to care.

Mind blowing doesn’t even come close to what he had experienced just now.

Chanyeol hadn’t even recovered when the last person he wanted to see right now burst through the door. The shock was enough to sober him up that his body moved of its own accord and he ended up pushing Baekhyun off the bed in his haste to get up and dress himself even if he knew that did little to remedy the situation.

Upon seeing their Chief's disapproving gaze, Chanyeol felt the inevitable crash of humiliation that had been put on hold moments prior when he had let his primal instinct take over his mind and reason, disappointed at how he let himself succumb to temptation. He swore to protect Seoul from people like Baekhyun yet he himself couldn’t even resist the man. He felt unworthy of his position as a high grade special agent. Above all, he felt guilty. Guilty at the fact that he cheated Baekhyun. He wanted to kick himself as he saw the momentary flash of hurt on Baekhyun’s eyes as Suho and Kyungsoo dragged him towards the police car — Lay trailing after them with a hand cuffed Xiumin who was surprisingly submissive.

Chanyeol could see Chen standing by the police car and as he looked closely, he could see the dried tear tracks on Chen’s cheeks. Sehun and Kai strode past him, but not before patting him on the back. As Baekhyun looked back at him with a defeated look on his delicate features, betraying the fact that he was one of Seoul's most dangerous men, Chanyeol felt a hollowness in his heart that he couldn't quite explain, followed by an overwhelming sense of dread as his chest thumped along with the closing of the police car's door as Baekhyun was shuttled off to the station.

And Chanyeol, graduated at the top of his class at the academy, ever genius Chanyeol, couldn't for the life of him explain why every fiber of his being suddenly burned with the desire to go against everything he believed in... everything he worked so hard for... every principle he stood for.

Fucking Byun Baekhyun.

Damn, it was going to be a _long_ night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Sorry I forgot about this. This had been in my drafts for four months istg jadfhsjkfd IDEK if anybody still remembers this but to my grand total of three readers, I'm pretty sure I messed up the outfits with how long the time had gone like srsly I forgot who is wearing what BUT I still hope you enjoy this uwu <3  
> \- I know the smut is rushed FML srsly I felt so out of it writing an orgy but I'm whipped for my OT4 #sorryidontmaketherules  
> \- A short epilogue to tie loose ends up is coming in (probably the far) future. Sorry I suck at updating. Work is hectic AF I'm : crying.   
> \- HMU on Twitter. My UN's @attyohsehun ~ let's spazz about all things EXO =)

**Author's Note:**

> \- Unbeta'd. Grammar errors and altogether failure in life are part and parcel of my existence, TYVM.  
> \- Everything about the COMEBACK is perfect and NOTHING HURTS ++ the ChanBaek ship is sailing//the drought is over! ALSO, the album is BOMB istg EXO has no bad song. WE STAN KINGS! YEHET! I AM SO SDAJKDHASJKDH HAPPYYYYYY =)))  
> \- Pardon me if you spot any inaccuracies in the outfits I described. I just couldn't focus on one picture for too long because of the fear that I might spontaneously combust from all that HOTNESS UNFFFF AHDSHSDAHSA T^T  
> \- I might turn this into a mini smut series with the other ships, if anyone's interested... just to continue the crime AU I wanted to happen (but suck at writing OTL). It's just... the OUTFITS... o___O They make me weak. Lol or NOT! I don't know how to write other pairings yet. This could just be another OS PWP. =')  
> \- HMU on Twitter to spazz about EXO//ChanBaek! My UN is @attyohsehun  
> \- Comments are loved and constructive criticisms well-appreciated. \o/


End file.
